Game Boy
by RoboArrow
Summary: My heart fluttered with excitement as I read the message sent from Sir Raven. Real life seemed to fade away as well as the problems it contained, the only thing that mattered was this boy. Screw my real life, I'm happy here in my virtual world. SasuNaru
1. Slug Boy

**I do not own Naruto**

 **originality to Mari Mancusi**

 **Take an umbrella it's raining**

 **-RoboArrow**

* * *

Grandma Tsunade's house was a study of crystal and glass and contained over 2,733 slugs. I knew this because I counted one rainy, dreary thanksgiving when we were stuck inside waiting for the world's slowest turkey to brown. Multicolored Beasts of crystal, glass, china, wood- she called them her 'babies' and treasured them more than her dwindling life savings (she would never admit it but she has a major gambling problem... yet it dwindles even more due to her slug habit, you wouldn't believe the prices of some of these things! She once told me when she was in a drunken state proclaiming her love of slugs and that money is just a number and shouldn't stop her from having the 'cute' creatures...). Whenever we'd come over, she'd sit me down and show me her favorites.

She Had a Lot of Favorites...

That was fine and tolerable when we lived an hour away and saw her once a year. 'Over the river and through the woods and all that.' But now we were living with her. In her Museumlike house. Surrounded by Slugs.

I suppose my story isn't unique. After all, half of marriages end in divorce, or so they say. Maybe I should count my blessings that Mom and Dad stuck it out as long as they did, Still having to vacate our uber-hip three level house, leave my private school and friends behind, and move to Slug land- all in the middle of my senior year- was a bit much...

But I had no choice. Mom and Dad weren't speaking, unless they were yelling. Neither one could afford the Mortgage on the house, so they smacked down a 'For Sale Sign' and split. Dad to a smaller apartment down the street and Mom, Me, And my Ten year old brother, Kyuubi, to Konohagakure.

To Grandmother's house we go.

I can't even begin to tell you how painful that last day at my old school was. Saying goodbye to all my beloved teachers, promising my friends I would text them at every possible second, cleaning out my locker, and tearing down the Pentatonix poster I stuck on the inside door on the first day of the school year. I'd been so full of hopes and dreams for the year back then. I was going to join the art club, write for the school paper, and of course, make Gaara's older sister Temari, my Girlfriend, (ok the last one was a long shot, but you couldn't blame a guy for being goal oriented, could you?) It was going to be the best year ever.

Now, four months later, it was gearing up to be the worst.

"Naruto! you'd better get down here or you'll miss the bus!" Grandma called from downstairs, bringing me back to reality, aka my first day at konoha high school. There were prisoners on death row more excited about their pending visit with the electric chair than i was about my Enrollment.

I mean, HELLO!

First off, there was a bus. An actual bus to take me from my middle-of-nowhere grandma's house to my still-middle-of-nowhere school. Back home, I always walked. Met my friends at the ninja cafe for french crullers and coffee, then laughed and gossiped all the way to the campus of Suna Academy. Now I'd actually have to board a smelly, fume-filled, environment-destroying bus to get to school. At least I was getting my license unsuspended in a few weeks, (the things you do at 2 in the morning are usually stupid things...) Though my chances of getting Grandma to lend me the car were slim to none.

My Cell buzzed, scattering all thoughts of transportation. I glanced down to see the text. From Kiba.

GOOD LUCK ON THE FIRST DAY!

I smiled, feeling a tiny bit better. At least I had my friends Sure, they were farther away from me now, but they still cared. I decided to call kiba before heading to school.

"Hey, dog breath," I said into the phone after he answered.

"Oh, hey, fox face, how's it going? how're the 'burbs? They arrest you for not wearing Gap yet? Turn your mom into a MILF wife?" Kiba had a habit of asking at least four questions in the same breath, making it impossible to answer any of them.

"Hardy-har-har", I replied. "you are too funny, but say that about my mom again and ill chop your nuts off."

"Whatevvvahh... at least i'm not funny-looking. fox face."

"Haven't looked in the mirror lately, have you?" I asked with mock sympathy.

"I'm looking now, Bay-beeee. and I'm looking fine. DAMN fine."

I grinned, picturing my best friend dancing and posing in front of the mirror as he was known to do, flaunting all that God had given him to anyone who cared to look. Kiba was born without any insecurity gene. He tattooed red stripes down his cheeks in the 10th grade His mother was totally cool with it too, saying that boys need to express themselves early in life so they blossom into healthy, self-sufficient men. (Kiba's mother was also divorced-after her husband ran off with their dog trainer. some believed she was still a bit bitter about the whole thing.)

Hmm. Maybe my divorced mom would now let me explore the Manic tattoos phase. It'd be so cool to get some spirals around my belly button, one time me and Kiba went to Suna Square after school and got Hena tattoos. My mom nearly had a heart attack until she found out they weren't real.

"Naruto!", grandma again, this time sounding more insistent.

I groaned. "sorry dog breath, gotta run before Grandma has Kittens and starts sneezing to death."

"kay, no prob," kiba said. "good luck today, I hope you meet some hot pieces of ass today, maybe even some sexy bad boys!"

I smiled at the thought of kiba knowing the fact that i'm bisexual and not hating me for it, " I'll settle for anyone not openly worshipping the gods of Amberzombie," i replied with a laugh. "i'll miss your ugly mug and the rest of the guys. Don't have too much fun without me.."

"Wouldn't Dream of it baby. We'll mourn you all day and fast in your honor at lunchtime, unless they're serving pizza, of course. if they're serving pizza consider yourself dead to me."

"Fair enough. i'll call you after school to let you know how it went."

"sweet, later fox face."

I pressed end, grabbed my hoodie, and vacated the Pepto-Bismol Colored, Slug themed bedroom, Grandma had stuck me in. Pretty Nauseating. let me tell you. though i couldn't exactly complain. After all, originally she wanted me to share it with Kyuubi. I think I would have stabbed myself with a Slug tail if I had to bunk with my little bro. Luckily for me, Kyuubi wasn't so keen on the idea either and used his big mouth to voice his displeasure. Repeatedly. So grandma cleaned out her alcohol room and declared it Kyuubi's. Kid had a gift for getting exactly what he wanted. I envied him for that.

I started down the Shag carpeted stairs and found Grandma standing in the Slug-infested living room below, a sentry guarding the path to freedom. And let's just say her stern disapproving look could have been picked up by a satellite.

I glanced around for Mom, but she was nowhere to be found. Must have left for work already. Not good. I bit my lower lip, knowing exactly what was coming before the woman even opened her mouth.

"You're wearing _that_ too school?"

"Uh...yeah?" I really couldn't think of anything else to say. I prayed i was wrong about Mom being at work and that she'd suddenly come around the corner and assure Grandma that my look was perfectly acceptable for a twenty-first century teen. But no Luck.

Okay, fine, Maybe i should have dressed a Tad more conservative. we were in the suburbs after all. But image was everything in High school and i felt i needed to make the appropriate "this is who i am" statement from day one to attract the right friends. (Sad but true.) So I donned long ripped skinny red jeans, paired with doc Marten black boots and a black zip up hoodie over my white tee-shirt that said 'Mad and Unstable, stay back."

At least to me. Grandma was obviously getting a different message as she fanned herself with a slightly wrinkled hand, shaking her hand in disbelief. Eesh. You'd thought I'd come down stairs in a leather speedo with the words 'fuck me" on my chest in blaring orange.

"Naruto Uzumkai, you look like a wanna be thug." she declared.

I opened my mouth to defend and retort, but relucttantly closed it again. We'd been drilled by mom since day one not to talk back to the old hag. _After all, she's soooo nice to let us live here. we need to respect her and her rules._

"I don't know what kind of getup you wore back in that _city_." Grandma said, spitting out the word 'city' as if it were poison. "But you'll find kinds in Konohagakure Don't dress like that."

It was an effort not to roll my eyes. How did she know what kids wore? When was the last time she hung out at the local high school? I'd be willing to bet it was back when Grease was still the word. I looked longingly at the front door, wondering if i could just make a run for it. Grandma was old, Had arthritis She'd probably couldn't catch me if i dashed outside and caught the bus just as it was picking up the neighbor hood kids down the street...

Then, as if by magic, I heard a beep outside. Phew.

"The bus!" I cried, "I gotta go, nice talk grams ill keep it in mind." I said as I scurried to the door.

The old Hag leaped in front of the door, effectively blocking my escape. for an old hag approaching another decade done and gone, she sure could move quickly. "Not so fast." she said, "I'll drive you." She folded her arms under her gigantic breasts. "After you change."

"But..."

"No buts, no hop to it Brat!"

My shoulders slumped. I wasn't going to win this, was I? I trudged over to the stairs ,my feet feeling like they were made of lead. Out the window I caught the bright yellow vision of freedom pulling away from the curb.

"You know," I remarked as I climbed ,stair by stair, "I don't have anything in my closet you'd possible approve of seriously most of everything I own is black..."

But the old hag had already thought of this, "Don't worry, sweetie." she replied immediately. "You can borrow some of _my_ clothes."

I stopped walking. oh no, No, no, NO!

Sure enough, ten minutes later I'd been stuffed into a pair of Bulky Pale blue 'mom jeans' that came up past my belly button and a totally nonfitted oversized sweatshirt with -brace yourselves here- Frolicking Slugs embroidered on the front. (I didn't know slugs could frolic...)

It couldn't get worse. It Just Couldn't.

I looked in the mirror, horror evident on my face at my reflection, "Please granny, I can't wear this to school...Seriously."

"And why not?" She demanded, coming up behind me and straightening my sweatshirt. "I think you look adorable."

 _of course you do._ "Yeah but they're..." I was about to say _old lady clothes_ , but remembered mom's warning not to offend.

"No one my age would be caught dead in this kind of outfit," I Amended, "If I show up like this, everyone's going to laugh at me."

" If they laugh at you, then they're not your friends." The old hag huffed. "Real friends don't judge people by what they wear, but what they're like on the inside."

There was a huge, gigantic flaw in that argument, since she was the one who made me change clothes in the first place, but I realized it would do no good to point it out.

Instead, I looked back in the mirror praying maybe I could pull it off as some kind of edgy street wear the kids in the 'burbs hadn't heard of yet. Like, _Dude Slugss are so in right now, where have you been?_ but it was no use while I might have slid by with the Slug thing, there was no way the MOM jeans would escape notice.

I would have to kill myself on the way to school or run away and join the circus. Or...

A plan formed in my mind, as soon as the old hag dropped me off, I'd leave campus and find a store. There had to be stores around somewhere buy a decent outfit and head to class I might have to miss first period, but it would be well worth it.

"Okay, lets go." Grandma said, jingling her keys.

Feeling better at having a plan, I joined her in her ancient toyota and let her drive me to school ten minutes later she pulled into the parking lot I looked up at the brick building on the hill. What would it be like? Would my teachers be cool? Would I find new friends? I looked down at my hands and realized I was shaking. I wished for the hundredth time I was wearing my normal clothes I would have felt a hell of a lot more confident dressed as me.

I exited the car, thanking Grams for the ride to my dismay she pulled the key out of the ignition and joined me on the curb.

"Um..," I said, looking at her smirking face with concern."What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd walk you into the office," she replied, obviously pleased with herself.

Oh, God. Oh,God. "You really don't have to-"

"I Insist."

Of course she did. she also insisted on grabbing me by the elbow when we crossed the street and her iron grip didn't loosen as we approached the school. The sinking feeling in my stomach was getting worse with each foreboding step.

I could feel the stares as soon as we reached the school entrance and heard the snickers. Not surprising, I guess. How often did you see a grandma dragging a Slug-clad boy through the front doors of your local high school? They all probably thought i was special needs.

"We'll go to the principals office and get your schedule," The old hag explained, as if I were a five year old on his first day of kindergarten I hung my head and prayed for some kind of divine intervention. Maybe i was only dreaming. I'd wake up any second now, a warm bed comforting me, realizing this was all just one big, long, horrid nightmare.

But no such luck.

I was really here.

And the nightmare was my reality.

We stepped through the double doors into a sea of lip glossed barbies and tom brady wannabees I did a double take Kiba warned me this could happen, but I laughed him off surely every high school had some diversity, right?

Evidently wrong.

It was as if I wandered into a living breathing american eagle commercial.

Shudder.

I looked around, desperately trying to pinpoint at least one person who would prefer Hot Topic over Abercombie, but came up empty. Where were the mop headed emo boys and Edward Cullen-worshipping goth girls? Where were the skater kids? The punk rockers?

I felt a lump rise to my throat this was so not good Anger burn in my gut. Stupid mom for leaving dad, maybe if mom wasn't in such a hurry to skip town, they could have gotten counseling or something. worked it out then i'd be back in Suna right now, in my old school, laughing with my old friends, without a care in the world.

Instead of rotting away in my current hell.

The sea of kids parted, suddenly, almost diving out of the way. I looked down the newly formed path, raising my sparkling blue eyes to the mystery of the division. Four kids- two boys and two girls- sauntered down the hallway in a way you usually only see in teen movies. Heads high, shoulders back, self-satisfied smirks written across their perfect faces. They might as well have been wearing T-shirts with the word _popular_ scrawled across the front.

"Who are they?" I wondered aloud, forgetting grams for a moment.

"You must be new," Said a guy who looked almost exactly like one of the four people walking closer to us. The only kid I'd seen so far that even remotely stood out from the rest of the clones. "Thats Konoha highs Royal court. Sasuke, Neji, Ino, And Sakura in that order they pretty much rule the school."

That much was pretty obvious, given the awed stares of the rest of the kids.

I studied the four of them closer. Ino wore a cheerleading outfit. no shock there. Sakura on the other hand was channeling the color pink through every inch of her body, from her cotton candy colored hair to her pristine pink suit, complete with a requisite string of pearls and a dainty white clutch in her well-manicured hand. It should have looked old-fashioned, but the girl totally worked it.

I turned my attention to the two boys Neji had pale eyes, tall and muscular, good-looking, your typical jock meat-head, really, wearing a football jersey with the selves cut off showing his muscular arms and camouflage pants, he had his long brown pulled back into a high ponytail almost mimicking Ino's.

and Sasuke...

My breath hitched as my eyes fell on Sasuke. He was tall too, but lean like a cat, almost, carrying himself with the slinky grace of a model or movie star he had spiked blue black hair and piercing coal eyes, framed by long sooty lashes a chiseled face with perfectly sculpted cheekbones and a full mouth that looked perfectly kissable.

I shivered. utterly Delicious.

Not that it matter, I mean lets face it. Even if I were dressed in my normal clothes and not in slug chic, no one like him would ever go out with someone like me I was a skater kid all the way, not the homecoming king. Besides, I reminded myself as I forced my gaze away from his beautiful face, he was probably dumb and spoiled and used to girls fawning over him good-looking guys usually were especially if they found themselves in the popular clique, as this guy had. I'm sure he would annoy the hell out of me the second he opened his mouth.

Still, I had to admit, there was something about him...

I realized the four of them had stopped in front of me. Oh, Joy. Time to be sized up and judge by the popular clique. This day was getting more and more like a bad after-school special every minute After the commercial break, i'd probably start drinking and doing drugs, just to fit in only to have my best friend die and my mother convince me to head to rehab and restart my life, friendless, sober, and alone, and strangely happy and peaceful about it all.

"Nice shirt." Ino sniffed, giving me a once over.

"Yeah I think my five-year old sister had one just like it." Sakura added snottily

"Leave the boy alone," Neji said with a smirk. "Its obvious he's sluggish to your comments." he cracked up at his own lame joke. "Get it? sluggish? Like the Slug on his shirt?" he high fived Sasuke, who seemed a bit reluctant to slap his hand back or maybe it was just my imagination.

in the meantime, the hallway erupted in laughter and jeers, totally egging him on I could feel my face burning with humiliation as I stared at my feet wishing to be anywhere in the world but here. I couldn't believe it two minutes into my new school year and i was already the class joke.

I suddenly realized grams was squinting at Neji intently at first I thought she might be considering coming to my aid. but her face lit up and she squealed, "Neji? Neji Hyuuga? is that you?" to my new arch nemesis.

I cringed. i had no idea what was coming, but i knew it couldn't be good.

sure enough Neji stiffened. "Hi Tsunade-sama," he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth I cocked my head in question the two of them knew each other? A split second later grams had let go of my hand to crush Neji into a tight embrace. Guess so.

"Oh Neji!," she crowed, releasing him from the hug."Its so good to see you! you're grown up now last time I saw you, you were four feet tall and still wetting the bed!"

laughter broke out among the crowd and Neji's face darkened to a beet red. This could not be happening. The old hag just embarrassed one of the most popular kids in the school on my first day...

Neji whirled around to face the crowd. "Shut up!" he growled. "She'd lying I swear."

Was it too late to pretend the old hag had alzheimer's and had just wandered into school by mistake? absolutely no relation to me whatsoever?

"Neji, this is my Grandson Naruto."

Evidently it was .

She shoved me forward having no idea about the scene she was causing, "Naru-chan do you remember Neji from back when you were little? He used to live down the street I babysat him while his mother was at work."

I stared at Neji. He stared back at me, his face a mixture of humiliation and fury. I read his expression clear as day I would be the one who would pay for this public embarrassment and I would pay dearly after all, the others might have eventually forgotten my fashion faux pas, but Neji would never forget this.

"Come on Granny," I said, steering her toward the door marked 'main office', "I need to get my schedule."

"come on Granny," Neji mocked in a high pitched voice as the elderly woman turned away, "Lets go home and play with slugs."

I glared at him my blue eyes burning fiercely into his skull, wanting nothing more than to smack him upside the head and wipe that ugly smirk off his face But what good would it do really? There was no winning for me in this situation and I knew it so I sucked up my pride and turned away following the old hag into the office where she was talking to to a secretary. "I think you're all set now, brat" she declared handing me a slip of paper," I've done my Grandmotherly duties now you behave yourself on your first day." I sighed and took the schedule. "Thanks Granny." I said.

"Have a great day brat, and I'll see you at the house tonight." stepping out into the hall, she called out," I'll even make your favorite foxy woxy cookies."

ah yes, the foxy woxy cookies i liked back when i was six years old.

"Bye Granny." I said resigning myself to my fate of school loser.

I reluctantly stepped into the hallway and faced the masses again.

"Aren't you going to say good-bye to Grandma?" Ino was teasing Neji, nudging him in the ribs He glowered at her.

"Shut up," he growled, "I don't even know who that crazy loon was."

"She certainly seemed to know you."

"Neji wets the bed. Neji wets the bed.," Sakura chimed in, in a singsong voice.

"SHUT UP!" Neji screamed. He met my eyes with his, furious and full of hatred, "you are so dead, Slug boy." He muttered under his breath then he pushed by me and into the crowd , which parted for him as it did before his gang following him, still giggling. Sasuke lagged behind, Glancing backwards He caught my eye and gave a sheepish shrug and a beautiful smile as he mouthed the word 'sorry'. Then he and his friends turned the corner and disappeared.

I stared after them, stunned by Sasuke's apology. I had so not expected that maybe he was different from his friends Not that it mattered. Nice or not, he was way out of my league and I knew it.

Still He was so sexy. So, so sexy.

"Wow, way to make a first impression dickless." said a voice to my right as the crowd dispersed I looked over to see the Sasuke look alike. He wore a black turtle neck, dark blue jeans, and thick black glasses over his coal eyes. very hipster-nerd chic., "I'm Sai," he said holding out a hand, "And you, naru-chan have just embarrassed the most powerful kid in schoool."

"I didn't say anything." I protested weakly, knowing that it didn't matter I was Guilty by association, and while Neji couldn't retaliate against the old hag, he could and would make my life horrible. I just knew it. "This is so not how i wanted my first day to begin."

"Eh, It's really not about you, you know those guys hate pretty much everyone not in their immediate social circle and that means ninety-five percent of the school. Funny, when you consider that same ninety-five percent loves them and worships the ground they walk on."

I made a face, "well, not me, count me in for hating the haters, thank you very much." Except maybe Sasuke he was different but I wasn't about to admit that to Sai.

"The Haters."Sai chuckled "that's a fitting name actually." the Bell rang, cutting him off. "Gotta get to class,"he said winking at me. "See you around dickless and don't let the haters get you down."

* * *

 **well then... now its up to you. please Review.**

 **for some reason i just imagine tsunade would be an incredibly evil grandma with out even realizing she was making things worse.**

 **WHATS NOT TO LOVE ABOUT SLUGS?**

 **I will wait for people to leave reviews before posting the next chapter. This lets me know if anyone is interested in the story and if there are no reviews then the story shall not continue.**


	2. Utterly Alone

**I'll find more ways to say I love you but until then enjoy this chapter!**

 **-RoboArrow**

* * *

I'd love to say my day got better from there but that would be a lie. I felt like a leper as I walked through the halls, I could feel people pointing and whispering as I passed. And why wouldn't they? I was wearing frolicking slugs on my damn chest! And I'm sure there wasn't a soul in the school who hadn't now heard of the old hag taking on Neji Hyuuga.

I tried using my cell phone to call Kiba (at least his stupid voice would calm me down) only to have it confiscated by a teacher who told me that here at Konoha High school, cell phones needed to be kept in lockers until the end of the day. I tired sneaking out of the school to buy a new outfit, only to be stopped and told there was no open campus here. It probably could have been worse...but I'm not sure how.

After what seemed an eternity, the final bell rang.

I retrieved my cell phone from the main office then caught the early bus home. Walking through the front door I was greeted by my mom, smiling excitedly at me, I sighed as she approached me.

"How was your first day?" she asked, her Cheerful expression not completely masking her tired eyes, her bangs shifted in front of her eyes as she looked down at the Frolicking slug display on my chest..."That's a new look for you." she Smirked.

I opened my mouth to tell her about how dreadful it had been, but quickly snapped it shut as the old hag came into view, lurking down the hallway behind my mom, successfully using my mother as a human shield as she tried desperately not to burst out laughing at my pathetic face. Scowling I passed by my mom, "Fine." I muttered instead. "I've got homework." I grunted as I sprinted up the steps three at a time.

"Fine?" she called after me. "That's all? Naruto..what did you think of your teachers? Were the kids nice? Did you make any friends? Naruto? "

Anger burned in my gut at her questions, I slammed my door shut ignoring her altogether. I knew she had no idea what Hell I had just been through, but I couldn't help but blaming her for asking. After all she was the one who forced me to attend this miserable school to begin with. To leave all my friends behind.

I ripped the door back open and yelled back down at her, "Ohhh suuuuree", I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Tons of friends, In FACT, I'm a shoo-in for homecoming King!" I closed the door once again a loud bang echoing after my words.

"Naruto, come down here and talk to me!" she called after me her voice losing it's cheerfulness replacing it with concern and confusion.

I ignored her,effectively face planting my bed with a groan, the frame shook a little,then nothing but silence as I suffered in flashback humiliation. i sat up and ripped off the stupid slug sweater and mom jeans and kicked them as hard as I could at the door, I ran my fingers through my spikey blonde hair pulling it in frustration. I laid back down on the bed in my boxers, and sighed into the silence. I probably would have stared into space for the rest of the night had I not needed to talk to Kiba.

"Hello?" My friend answered a moment later, out of breath and laughing slightly.

"Hey dog breath." I said, somewhat tiredly.

"Fox Face!" he cried,"how's it going..Oh ,wait hold on..." I could hear him talking in the background. "Okay sorry.." he laughed, "How was the first day man?"

"Dude, it was horrible!" I moaned as put my arm over my eyes, " First grams made me wear this sweater that had slugs on it and then-"

"Sorry Naruto, hang on one more time." more muffled conversation and laughing. then he came back on the line. " Sorry me and Shino are at B.J. Licks and we're trying to figure out ice-cream flavors."

A pang of loneliness shot through me. I should have been there with them eating ice cream and laughing. Probably flirting with Diedara the guy behind the counter that I had a slight crush on. But no! I was stuck in the middle of nowhere in a house that was more like a freakin' museum than an actual home, and after the worse day of school in my entire life...

"It's okay," I replied. A Total Lie. "I'll wait."

"Actually, can I just call you back later?" Kiba laughed slightly, "like tonight or something? Or...umm tomorrow morning?"

"yeah.." I said Glumly.

"Cool, later fox face." And with that the phone disconnected, before I even had a chance to say good-bye and Somehow I knew in my heart he wouldn't call me back later... I was out of Suna, out of their lives. Forgotten Already.

I was totally and utterly alone.

A knock sounded on my door, I rolled onto my side away from the door trying to ignore it. But my Mother was never one for respecting personal space. She barged in and sat down on the side of my bed, I sighed and looked at her knowing she wouldn't just go away now. she stared at me with pitty in her eyes. My frown deepened as I looked back at the wall.

"Bad first say?" she asked, Sympathetically.

"why do you care?" I snapped at her.

"Naruto, of course I care...Don't be like that.." she touched my arm softly.

"If you cared, you wouldn't have dragged us here to the middle of nowhere and let _that_ old hag humiliate me." I clenched my jaw as my eyes started to tear. I would not cry if it was the last thing I did.

The Red head let out a sigh, "I'm sorry about that, Naru-chan." she said leaning down to kiss my forehead. I jerked away from her and scowled at her. "I didn't realize she'd take it upon herself to dress you and bring you to school. But she does mean well. " she shrugged her shoulders softly.

"Umm, great. Is that suppose to make me feel better?

"she's old and she doesn't understand kids fashions...but she had a good heart and she loves you, you know that."

I looked up at my mom, "Mom, she embarrassed me in front of the whole school and I wore embroidered slugs all fucking day!"

she frowned and sighed again," I'll have a talk with her...It won't happen again, I promise."

"Don't you see? Its too late! The damage is done."

"Quit overreacting, I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad."

" you weren't there, you wouldn't know."

"What do you want me to do, Naruto?" she asked, defensiveness creeping into her voice.

That was easy."Don;t make me go back there, let me go to my old school."

she shook her head, "not possible."

Please... it wasn't possible only because she was too selfish, Because she decided to take off on my dad and refuse to try to work it out, we all had to suffer for it.

I sat up a little smiling at her gently...

"I'll wake up early and take the commuter train in," I suggested. "I don't mind."

"It's not the commute, Your old school costs a lot of money and I can't afford the tuition."

I give up! I flopped back down on the bed and faced the wall once again," Fine. Whatever." I growled.

"Naruto..."

"I'm tired. I want to take a nap." I knew I was being Childish, but at the moment, I didn't care. "Go ruin someone else's life for a while."

Mom sat there, unmoving.

I could feel her piercing stare at my back then very slowly she got up and left the room.

Once she was gone. I rose from my bed and pulled out my sketchbook out of my bag I sat down at my desk and started drawing. It was the only thing sometimes that could pull me out of a bad mood. When I picked up a pencil it was like i entered an alternate universe...all of life's problems faded to the background and I lost myself in my art.

I was especially fond of Japanese-style art and had been creating my own manga. A graphic novel, if you will. I'd been writing a fantastical story about a man who gets sucked into an alternate reality and has to fight demons and monsters. But today I found it had to work on...maybe because my own demons kept coming to the surface, and so I turned the page and started sketching a scene from school. Walking into school with Grams, wearing the Frolicking slugs shirt. Neji mouthing off, and me looking...mortified.

I sighed, staring down at the drawing. I really should have done something... Told him off, Threatened violence, Showed him he couldn't intimidate me. But no, I was a coward. A fucking COWARD.

Inspired, I ripped off a new sheet of paper and sketched how the scene should have gone.

This time, instead of me slumping my shoulders and playing the coward, I stood up to Neji. Pushed him back, Told him to leave me alone. I drew in the other kid's faces Impressed, Awed, They'd never seen anyone stand up to Neji before. I was their Hero.

I laughed as I looked down at my drawing. It was silly, For sure, But in a weird way it made me feel a tiny bit better.

Who knew maybe I would stand up to Neji the next time I saw him.

* * *

 **Happy update Thursdays, where I slowly seduce you with my words... do you want more? (;**

 **You know what to do baby...REVIEW!**


	3. Dads Present

**Damn it's hot in here**

 **-seductively starts taking off clothes to sexy music-**

 **You like what you see?**

 **-awkwardly catches zipper on boxers-**

 **Forever awkwardly stuck in pants...-gives up on trying to be sexy and face plants bed-**

 **...somebody help me.**

 **-RoboArrow**

* * *

 **"** This one's from your father" My mother shoved the brightly orange colored box at me as if it were a hot potato she was anxious to be rid of. Not surprising, I guess. Since their divorce, she treated most of Dad's stuff in this manner. You should have seen the yard sale(1) she held the day after he moved out. The shoppers were shocked to be handed expensive parting gifts as they left the house "just for stopping by. Dad was pretty surprised when he came back to collect his stuff and found out it'd all been sold or given away to people who mom said obviously needed it more.

I accepted the gift from her shaking it gently as I sat back down on Granny's shag-carpeted living room floor, anxious to figure out what was inside the haphazardly taped-together box. Despite being born gift-wrap challenged Dad always came through with the best presents ever and he never cheated either, asking what I wanted before heading to the store like some clueless grown-ups did. He just instinctively seemed to know exactly what i'd want before I knew that 'What' even existed.

"Open It!" urged my younger brother, Kyu, from his crossed-legged position next to granny on the couch. At age ten, he had naturally wavey red-brown hair and naturally zero patience for anything that didn't directly involve him. In fact, I was pretty surprised she'd made it this long through the gift-opening portion of my birthday celebration. No doubt mom had bribed him with promises of ice cream and chocolate for when we were through. For ice cream and chocolate cake, Kyuubi would have sat through a reading of the Constitution, Backwards, and with debates on each amendment in between.

"Come _on_!" Kyu growled, sounding more annoyed this time, " and don't do that thing where you slowly tear each piece of tape to save the wrapping paper."

With a thump to the back of his head granny said" Now kyuubi, there's nothing wrong with recycling the paper," she sighed and leaned back into the couch dragging kyuubi with her, "wrapping paper doesn't just grow on trees, you know brat."

Actually I was pretty sure it did- at least indirectly-but there was no need to get into that kind of debate with the old hag. Mom would only get annoyed and then we'd have that talk again bout how lucky we were to have granny to stay with after we had to sell the house because of the divorce. Oh, yes, so very lucky.

To satisfy Kyu, I made a great show of tearing through the paper crumpling it into a ball and throwing it at his head, hitting him on the forehead. After dodging his return throw, I looked down at my present. I squinted at the box for a moment and then broke out into a wide smile when I recognized what it was. "Fields of Fantasy!" I said, reading the name emblazoned on the box,"Alright!"

My mom groaned," A video game? he sent you a video game? after I told him time and time again that you need socks and underwear?"

"I have _plenty_ of underwear Mom." I muttered, turning over the box to read the back. Not to mention that even if I were down to my last pair, I had zero desire for my father to be the one wandering through the store trying to figure out what to get me. I mean what if he got me a man thong? I would literally be required to die of embarrassment right then and there and that would be the end of it.

"But still! a video game?" Mom scowled," well that just goes to show you your father has never and will never grow up. He's always messing around with those computer games, now he's recruiting you, I guess."

It was about time too, I thought but didn't say. I'd beg dad to let me play Fields of Fantasy since he got the game himself a year ago. but he kept insisting I wasn't old enough to join an online gaming community like this. Too many foul-mouthed inappropriate adult players he said and wouldn't relent even after I informed his i'd already heard every swear word under the sun in high school. Finally, he promised, after weeks of my whining, that he'd get it for me on my birthday. but i figured he'd long forgotten and had no idea he'd buy me my own copy. What a great birthday present. I noticed a card had fallen from the gift. I tore it open and read dad's note.

 **' Dear Naruto,**

 **Okay, Kiddo! I promised you the game and here it is! Once you create a character we can play together. This way, even though we don't live in the same house anymore, we can still hang out virtually whenever we want!**

 **So go ahead What are you waiting for? Install the game on your computer and meet me in the FIELDS OF FANTASY!**

 **love,**

 **Dad (Aka YellowFlash)'**

"Wow that's so cool!" I remarked trying to peel off the sticky tape holding the box closed," I need to check this out now" Yup, once again dad managed to come through with the most original most awesome present. and what a great idea-to find a way to meet up online. He must have missed me as much as I missed him.

"You have ten minutes" Mom told me " Then it's time for cake" she rose from her seat signaling that the present opening portion of our evening had ended. Guess she really _wasn't_ trying to trick me when she swore up and down that she hadn't bought me an Ipod for my birthday or bought me a new car. Doomed to exist another month being the only senior alive who was sporting a practically antique Mp3 player. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't one of those spoiled _My super sweet 16_ kids you saw on MTV. I knew money was tight and the last thing I wanted to do was make mom feel bad for not being able to provide for us. The woman worked two jobs, just to keep us in clothes and shoes but at the same time I couldn't help but be a little resentful. After all, if she hadn't ditched dad there'd be plenty of money for high-end electronics Not to mention a house we didn't have to share with the old hag ... back in my hometown..with my friends.

Actually, make that former friends. as in the ones who didn't even bother to show up for my birthday party. I'd texted Kiba and Shino a week ago to invite them and they swore they'd be here. but then about a half hour before the party (if you can call it that) they both texted me, Kiba couldn't get a ride and Shino was 'sick'. yeah, right how Convenient especially when I went online and saw there was a big party at Tenten's house tonight. Traitors. But Hey, I probably would have ditched my own party for that, so I couldn't really blame them I just wished they'd have the guts to tell me the truth.

I sighed and scrambled to my feet, stepping over piles of discarded wrapping paper, orange sweats that I was excited to wear, The lego set from the old hag who failed to realize I was no longer ten, and the model lego airplane from Kyuubi, who _was_ ten and obviously planned to steal both legos and the model plane as soon as my back was turned and thus making even my birthday all about him.

After throwing out a generic thank you, I headed up stairs to my bedroom and switched on my computer, slipped the game disc into the CD drive and started to install it. The Computer was a divorce gift from dad, though mom preferred to refer to it as a bribe saying it was too high end to simply do homework on. I was glad to have it now, though. Field of Fantasy had some demanding system requirements.

As I waited for the disc to install I skimmed through the instructions. It was an adventure game, a sort of Dungeons and dragons meets Lord of the rings type thing. you played online, creating a character to fight monsters and win treasure. I'd watched dad play for hours- he was totally addicted- and it always looked like such fun. I was thrilled to finally have a chance to become a gamer boy myself. Not to mention it would be great to get some quality alone time with dad- something that rarely happened even during our weekend visits, mostly because Kyuubi was endlessly demanding something to steal dad's attention away from me.

My computer chirped at me, confirming the game had been loaded and was ready to play. I clicked on the desktop Icon and logged on.

The program launched and stopped at a player selection screen. prompting me to design my new character. There were lots of different-looking types to choose from. Some were human, while others were random species-elves,half-lings,orcs, even undead creatures. I decided to go with a male elf, giving him shoulder length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, he had a pouty red mouth, broad chest and a skinny waist. The character looked like a better version of myself which was exactly what I was looking for, actually. This way I could prance around the virtual world with ease, masked as the ethereal God, and no one online would have any clue what an ugly duckling hid behind the flawless elfin face. Now if only I could send my character to school. all the girls would go wild over me. That would show the haters (as I now liked to call them).

No, school had not gotten any better, in case you were wondering. My third week into Konoha high was just as bad as my first. I had yet to make a single friend and each and every day the haters would go out of their way to torture me. My only consolation was all the inspiration it was giving me for my art-which had become full of the best comebacks and revenges on Neji. On paper, I was the most popular guy in school.

I turned back to the game, not wanting to think about school. it was time to give my alter-ego elf god a job. I studied the choices presented, He could be a brave fearless knight, a holy healing priest, or a wise and all-powerful magician. I glance at the elf. He was skinny, I wasn't sure about him wielding some huge sword, and he certainly was too sexy to be a priest. That left magician. Having made all of my selections, I had to pick a name. I wanted something cooler than simply Naruto-Which always sounded more like food than a name to me. Finally, after some thought I chose Aurelius (2) which was beautiful and exotic and fit my elf perfectly.

After a dramatic introduction with sword clashing and spell casting and rather thrilling music, the game cut to a cartoon scene of Aurelius, standing in a small colorful elfin village. He was dressed in black pants and red robe, carrying a big stick. He looked up at me and smiled, giving me a sly wink, as if he knew I was there watching, ready to take control of his destiny. Kind of weird, actually. But at the same time pretty cool.

I used the mouse and keyboard as the instructions stated, to run Aurelius around the village. There were thatch-roofed huts, grassy paths, and droopy weeping willow trees with cartoon faces carved into their trunks. I bumped into several other Characters dressed in Medieval-style gear, also wandering about. A man in a beige tunic winked at me. A woman in chain mail waved hello. I stopped realizing that all of the characters on-screen were being controlled by real-life people, logged on from their own computers in their own homes. I watches in amazement for a moment as the various elves, half-lings, and humans bustled about town going about their business as if this were their everyday existence.

who were these people? where did they come from? and what possessed them to take on a character and play this game? were they bored? lonely? did the seek Adventure? new friends? or were they just trying to escape real life for a few hours?

The whole concept was so cool. Being part of an online community where people mingled and made friends with those they'd never met in real life. In the game, no one had any clue who I was, and they didn't care either. I wasn't a loser who hadn't made a single friend at his new school. I was a hot elfin prince who was studying to be a Mage. and no one had any idea I once spent the whole day wearing frolicking slugs on my chest.

I smiled. so cool. I couldn't wait to thank dad for getting me the game. In fact, maybe he was online right now... I scanned his letter to find his characters name.

'YellowFlash'

Oh-kay then... not the name i would have picked for a medieval fantasy character, but whatever. I followed the instructs and typed him a message using the game's instant messaging feature.

Aurelius: Hey, Dad! I got the game!

YellowFlash: Hey, Kiddo! i'm glad! how do you like it so far?

Aurelius: Well, I just logged on so I haven't done much exploring.

YellowFlash: Ah.

Aurelius: Um, do you want to come... meet me... I guess?

YellowFlash: um..

YellowFlash: Hang on a sec, kiddo

YellowFlash: ok, back. um...I didn't realize you'd be online now. So I started playing with some friends. We're in this big dungeon, right now in the middle of fighting some monsters.

Aurelius: oh. okay can I come watch you?

YellowFlash: heh, no kiddo. you're too low a level. you'd never make it in alive.

Aurelius: oh.

YellowFlash: um, why don't you play by yourself for a bit and level up? and then later in the week we can play together. I can meet you after school on Thursday, around five. Just go to the Elf Tree Cafe okay? I'll meet you there.

Aurelius: Okay! cool! sounds good I'll see you then. Thanks for the game!

YellowFlash: You're welcome kiddo. I think you're going to love it!

"Naruto! cake time!" My mother called. Reluctantly I logged off the game and trudged downstairs. I guess it was too much to expect my dad would just be sitting around waiting for me to log on. after all, how would he know when we were celebrating my birthday? Not like mom sent him and invite. and he did say he'd meet me Thursday. That'd be cool.

At the very least, it would give me something to look forward to when trying to survive yet another week of high school.

* * *

 **well its been awhile kittens...**

 **please leave me some hot reviews!**

 **1\. yard sale - i figured some of you would not know what this is, a yard sale is where you take things you want to get rid of and sale for a profit and put it in your yard for anybody to see and buy.**

 **2\. Aurelius (A-rou-lee-us)- is an actual elf name and the translation or meaning of the name is 'Fair-haired' which i figured actually really worked for naruto.**

 **Any questions? I got answers. leave reviews or PM me.**


	4. Iruka

In What state of mind is Romeo when we first meet him?"

Monday morning I was in English class sketching in the margins of my notepad while our teacher drilled us on the finer points of Shakespeare's Romeo And Juliet.

"Anyone?" Iruka Sensei asked, looking over the rows of bored students. He ran a hand through his spikey brown hair. He was really young for a teacher and I guessed still under the naive impression that he could actually make a difference in his students lives. Of course soon enough he'd realize he start practicing the method the old-school teachers favored, like wheeling in a television and letting us watch the movie version of whatever was on the curriculum that week.

"Come on, did anyone do this weekend's reading assignment?"

I did, nerd that I am not that i'd needed to, I'd read the play four times over the last three years and had seen both the 1968 movie and the way lame Leonardo DiCaprio/Claire Danes modern update. There was just something about the tragic love story that really spoke to me. But that didn't mean I was going to raise my hand and call attention to myself, I had enough notoriety at Konoha High already, thank you very much.

A crumpled piece of paper bounced onto my desk. I didn't have to turn around to know Neji and his cronies were responsible. Ever since the first day in school, when the old hag had told his friends about his bed-wetting problem, he'd made it his life's mission to annoy and embarrass me and he and his Hater friends were good at the job. I'd had my lunch tray tipped over four times, countless spitballs in my hair, my locker super glued shut, and my clothes stolen from my gym locker and stuffed down the toilet, all in the span of three weeks.

While I had never been the most popular guy back in my old school, at least I had my circle of friends. Guys to hang with in the hallways and girls to pass notes to in class. Now I had no one... not even my old friends who were to wrapped up in their own daily lives to ever remember to call me back. and when they eventually did they had knew stories and new inside jokes-ones I didn't know or understand. I'd hang up the phone after talking to them feeling even more alone than before.

Against my better judgement I unfolded the paper. someone had drawn a picture of an ugly slug boy that was obviously supposed to be me. The words SLUG BOY were printed in big block letters across the page. _jerks._ I crumpled up the paper in my fist my face burning. laughter erupted from the back of the classroom. I forced myself not to turn around.

"And what, pray tell is so funny, Mister Hyuuga?" demanded Iruka sensei, suddenly stopping his lesson, he made his way through the rows of desk until he reached my nemesis and his gang. I stole a glance all the boys had immediately donned poker faces. Innocent angels,the lot of them.

"Nothing Iruka sensei." They chimed.

He turned back to me "Were these boys bothering you Naruto?" he queried. I squirmed in my seat Oh, great this was the last thing I needed. Teacher Intervention.

"No, Iruka Sensei," I said silently begging him to go back to his lesson. _Don't make it worse_ I prayed , _please don't make it worse._

He narrowed his eyes. Of course he didn't believe me, He held out his hand and I reluctantly handed over the Slug drawing. After a brief inspection, He turned back and looked straight at Neji," Wow someone's quite the artist," He remarked pointedly. "Would you like to tell me who drew this?"

Neji's friends started laughing, Neji hissed at them to shut up. Iruka Sensei turned back to me. "Naruto..." he said " Did Neji throw this at you?"

I grimaced, realizing my predicament...I didn't want to lie- especially not to Iruka Sensei, who was cool and interesting and tried hard to be a good teacher... But on the other hand I wasn't a snitch and the last thing I wanted to do was piss Neji off even more. It would only end badly for me.

I made my decision.

"No, I don't know who drew it," I said sinking lower into my seat and praying he'd take my answer without pressing me further.

Iruka sensei looked down at me for a moment silent pity clear in his eyes. Great. He felt bad for me... could I get any more pathetic?

"I know who drew it."

Heads turned to the opposite side of the room. Sai the hipster kid I met my first day here, was madly waving his hand in the air, ignoring Neji's death glare.

"It was Neji Hyuuga," He announced, Triumph clear in his voice. I smiled a little at him. He was the only person I'd seen so far who dared stand up to the Haters. Probably because he was the only person who didn't buy into their whole high school royalty thing to begin with, I decided to make an effort to talk to him later, After all he definitely had good friend potential.

"Shut up, emo Freak." Neji retorted glowering at the black haired tattletaler.

Iruka Sensei head pivoted sharpyly, "Neji" he scolded, "What did I tell you about name calling?"

Neji opened his mouth retort but evidently thought better of it, "Sorry" he muttered. I noticed Sai giving a friendly wave from behind Iruka sensei's back and bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"Neji, I want you to go down to the Principal's office and explain your need to express yourself artistically in class." the teacher ordered ,"Perhaps we could sign you up for after school art classes or something."

Now the whole class was laughing, Neji scowled at the teacher but didn't object.

The bell rang then and everyone jumped up eager to leave so they could go out in the halls and gossip about the whole thing to their friends. I gathered my books as quickly as possible, trying to get out of there before Neji came down the aisle. Also, I wanted to find Sai and thank him for coming to my rescue.

"Naruto, could I talk to you for a moment before you leave?" Iruka sensei asked, My shoulders slumped...so much for that plan.

"yeah sure," I said seeing no other option.

Neji pushed by me to exit, deliberately knocking my _Romeo and juliet_ book from my hands, it fell to the floor and he stamped on it with a dirty boot ripping the cover. "Oh I'm so sorry." he said loudly. under his breath he added, "You're so dead, Slug Boy."

I sighed I should have known even though I'd kept my mouth shut and it was Sai who saw fit to sell him out,that Neji was still going to blame me.

I reached down and picked the book up off the floor. Iruka sensei walked over to me and sat down at the desk beside me. "I've um...really got to get to my next class..." I tried.

"I'll write you a pass."

Sigh.

"Okay." I sank back into my seat.

Iruka Sensei smoothed out Neji's drawing on the desk, shaking his head, "He's not a very good artist, is he?" he remarked, "In fact, I think I've seen kindergarten finger painters with more talent."

I chuckled despite myself and took the drawing from him. It was pretty hideous. "Yeah he has zero sense of Compostion," I analyzed. "and his lines are all shaky."

Iruka sensei looked pointedly at me, "You on the other hand, I hear are really good, Haku sensei was telling me about the manga sketches you did for him the other day."

I felt my face heat...the art teacher talked about me to the other teachers? "I'm okay I guess..." I replied, recrumpling Neji's stupid drawing, "I mean it's something I like doing."

"Well, I'd love to see some of your stuff sometime," He said smiling a bright smile, " If you don't mind showing me. I really love manga."

I was surprised. Most adults didn't even know what manga was and if they did they dismissed it as comic book trash..."Sure, I mean i guess." I never had anyone to show my drawings to. My friends back in Suna didn't really care and my parents only oohed and ahhed because that's what parents were supposed to do when a child makes an effort to express himself. But Iruka sensei seemed genuinely interested...it was kind of cool.

The teacher leaned forward , "Naruto, I know high school can be a tough time, especially when you're new. believe me I know."

aha! I knew this conversation wasn't really about my art skills.

"I'm fine." I replied automatically...I so did not want to get into it all with him...no matter how much he appreciated manga.

He sighed, "You're very bright..and creative and handsome.." he reached over and patted me on the arm, "Look I'm here for you if you want to talk. about anything and whatever you say to me stays here. In the vault. I won't tell your parents or the principal... I just... well I'm here if you need a friend."

I knew he was trying to help that he was sincere. but it was just to hard...I mean what was I supposed to say? Tell him how everyone thought I was a freak and that I had no Friends? Yeah right. I felt my throat choke up and my eyes started to water. I swiped them away.

"Thanks. I ...mean that's nice of you But I'm fine really.." I shifted in my seat swallowing back the lump in my throat. "Can I go now?"

He studied me for a moment, his face sad and defeated. WHY did he care so much?

"Yes you can go now, " He said at last " But my offer remains open okay? and don't forget-I want to see your art sometime soon."

"Okay" I jumped up from the seat and made a dash for the exit. It was nice of him to offer to talk but at the end of the day he was a grown-up. a teacher. he would never understand.

No one would.


	5. Sai

**To the ten people who reviewed this story thus far, you are the light in my dark world and I praise you with all the love in the world... To the 930 of you who are reading this story and not reviewing...I'M WATCHING YOU!... o.0**

* * *

"Hey Slug boy Whatcha doing?"

Lunchtime on Thursday, later that week I looked up to see Neji and the Haters approach the cafeteria table I'd deliberately chosen a seat in the very back, away from their crowd so I could lay low and work on my manga. I was drawing a portrait of Aurelius, My Gamer Guy. But seat on Mars wouldn't have been far enough away for Neji, especially not after Monday's incident in English class.

"Yeah Slug boy, why are you back here by Yourself? no friends?" Flanking Neji were the rest of the Haters, of course. Rarely did you see one stray far from the pack. They even took a lot of the same classes. Ino was dressed in her requisite cheerleading captain's outfit (I swear she wore it even when they didn't have practice, just for status.) Sakura had on some kind of flimsy pink baby doll dress that probably cost more than my entire wardrobe put together. She came from old money, I'd learned, and like to tell people that her ancestors came over on the _mayflower,_ as if that were some big accomplishment that automatically made her cool because like, Pilgrim chicks were so the It girls of their time.

And then there was Sasuke.

Yes, yes I was still supporting that pathetic, hopeless crush. I mean can you blame me the fricken guy was 6'3 and had the most amazing obsidian eyes I had ever seen. I knew it was wrong...he was way out of league, I was despairingly short for my age averaging a total of 5'9.. , besides I'm not even sure that he is my type.. Kiba would have had a field day if he knew- telling me to go for a skater or something and leave the popular crowd for the Cheerleaders. But I couldn't help it, I couldn't shake the butterflies that danced a disco beat in my stomach every time he came near me...Pathetic but true.

"Hey slugs, I'm talking to you!" Neji said, as if it weren't obvious. He liked to mix up my nicknames : Slugs (because of the unfortunate first-day unicorn shirt.), Freak. Vamp was a particular favorite as well, as he would claim there was no way someone who wore as much black as I did didn't turn into a bat and bite people's necks during a full moon...(I once tried to tell him the full moon thing was for werewolves-dogs like himself- but he didn't get the insult and eventually i just gave up...it went over much better in my manga.)

"Nothing," I muttered, going back to my drawing...maybe if I ignored them they'd get bored and go away.

Not today, it seemed.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Noted Ino, "It looks like you're drawing something."

"Wow. you got me there..." I replied, setting down my paintbrush. "You're amazingly perceptive, Ino"

"Why do the people in your drawings have such big eyes?" Sakura picked up my sketch and gave it a disdainful look, "Its, like, freaky?"

"It's Japanese style," I defended, not knowing why I bothered, "That's how their supposed to look."

"Let me see!" Neji ripped it out of Sakura's hands..He started laughing, "Wow you suck, Vamp meat, and I don't mean blood either."

I'd had enough," Give it back!" I commanded, rising from my seat to grab my picture only for him to hold it up beyond my grasp.

"OR what? What are you going to do? Turn me into a toad?" He taunted.

"Please," I begged looking up at him, "The paint's still wet. You'll smudge it."

The second the words left my mouth I realized I'd made a huge mistake.

"Smudge it?" Neji smirked, dragging his long pale fingers down the picture, smearing the art I'd spent hours working on, "I wouldn't want to...Oops!" He said, giving me a totally fake look of horror, "I think I might've-"

"GIVE it back!" I screamed, lunging at him and punching him full in the face, He shrieked like a little girl as he held his nose which was now gushing blood, Fortunately dropping my picture in the process.

Unfortunately. however, drawing the attention of Guy-sensei, Our Gym teacher, who unlike Iruka-sensei, had no sense of coolness whatsoever and didn't appreciate teaching weird boys who refused to try out for any of the sport classes that he taught.

"What is going on here?" Guy-sensei demanded.

"The crazy freak hit me!" Neji cried through his hands.

I squeezed my hands into fists, furious and helpless. If I defended myself, we'd just have to go through this again next time Neji caught me alone. It wasn't worth it...Besides Guy-sensei was Neji's soccer coach. He thought the kid walked on water, there was no chance in hell he'd believe me over his star.

Sure enough, Guy-sensei didn't even ask for my side of the story.

"Now Mr. Uzumaki, I don't know about your old school but here we do not hit our classmates," He clarified, as if I'd been unsure on school policy and had assumed smacking around my fellow students was totally okay with the current administration, "Now go down to the principal's office and explain to him what you did."

I glanced around at the other kids, who'd formed a curious circle around us. I realized no one present was going to defend truth, justice, or the Konoha way. Ino and Sakura were smirking in one corner enjoying the show. Sasuke was glaring at Neji for a reasons I had no clue. There wasn't a soul here who would speak up on my behalf.

"Fine" I retorted, grabbing my comics, I left behind the one Neji had smudged...I'd have to start all over again anyway, "I'm going." I hissed pushing pass a bleeding Neji glaring at him fiercely.

I made it halfway to the principal's office before bumping into Sai, And I mean literally bumping- Like books flying everywhere and paper scattering all over the floor full-on collision. I guess in my rage I hadn't been looking where I was going.

"Whoa blondie, wheres the fire?" He asked smiling as he bent down to pick up my books. I crouched down to join him, trying not to get stepped on as I grabbed errant papers.

"Principal's office," I told him, relating what had just happened.

He seemed frozen as I told him that I punch some famous kid.

"Oooh you punched Neji Hyuuga?!" He smiled as he proclaimed loudly, he handed me my books and lose papers. I took them gratefully, "Its about damn time somebody stood up to the guy, Impressive...very Impressive."

"Yeah" I muttered looking at my feet, " Real impressive, It'll be even more impressive when I get to explain to my mom why I've got detention."

Sai gently lifted my chin so I was looking up into his slate eyes which randomly reminded my of someone's darker eyes he held my gaze speaking gently, "She's got to understand though, I mean it's not like Neji didn't start it by Destroying your art...He's such an ass." he sighed and let my chin go but kept the distance between us rather personal.

I sighed, "No Kidding, I spent so long on it too, Now I'll have to start all over again."

"When's it due?"

"Due?" I cocked my head as I looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

He looked confused, "Well, I just figured it was like for art class or something?"

"Oh. no I'm creating my own manga."

Sai raised an elegant eyebrow and stared at me disbelievingly, "Manga?"

"You know like Japanese-style graphic novel?"

"Yeah, I know what they are...I just... You're making your own? Like from scratch?"

"That's the idea." I smiled at him.

"Wow that's heavy duty stuff." He looked impressed.

"Do you read Manga?" I asked curiously. It be cool to find someone here who was into it. Back home my friends and I would hold little impromptu book clubs after school to discuss what we'd read. It started with Kiba, Shino and me but then other kid's found out about it and would crash our meetings. In fact, it became so popular we'd considered seeing if the school would allow us to form an official club, but then I ended up moving and the idea fell apart.

"Not really, but I'm totally into American comic books and have a bookcase full of graphic novels at home."

Huh. Not exactly the same buuuutt close enough, I knew he had friend potential.

"Cool." I said, "I like some American comics too, though I don't know as much about them as I do the Japanese stuff."

" Yeah well, I'd be happy to bring you some of my favorites if you're interested in checking them out."

"I'd love that! thanks!"

"There you are!" A tall skinny guy with black hair cut like a bowl wearing tight green pants and a long green shirt walked up to Sai, hands on his hips, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Sai smirked at the guy and gestured towards me, "Sorry, I was helping Naur-chan with his books." He turned back to me, "You all set now?" He touched my shoulders gently as he looked down at me with sincerity in his eyes, "I've got to go, Lee and I are going to the library to play video games, He's figured out a way to hack into the computers and get by the firewall they set up."

"Cool." I said smiling at the two of them. Wow...Comic books and video games, Sai and I had a lot in common. I considered telling him about my Fields of Fantasy adventures, But I was such a gamer Noob. I'd probably sound totally poseurish to real gamers like him and Lee, "I need to get to the Principal's office anyway before I get in worse trouble."

"Principal's office?" Lee repeated, "What did you do?"

"He punched out Neji Hyuuga!" Sai said with a sadistic smile on his face. At least someone thought I was cool.

"Well, I didn't exactly-"

Lee looked at me with such respect I couldn't finish what I was about to say, He took my hands in his and smiled the brightest smile I'd ever seen.

"You sir are my hero!" he all but shouted with glee.

"Indeed he is." Sai said pulling lee away from me, giving me a wink,"anyway. we'll catch you later okay? Hope they take it easy on you."

"Thanks." I said. They turned to walk down the hall. I watched them go. Sai was a nice guy...Not boyfriend material exactly... but definitely a new friend.

And we all knew how badly I needed one of those.

* * *

 **When I was in high school I dated a Cheerleader just like Ino she would honestly wear her outfit all the time, I finally had to tell her to wash it because I couldn't stand the smell of her... she got so upset...(Note to you children who are dating, wash your damn clothes! no one is attracted to people who stink)**

 **Anywho, Review!**


	6. Sir Raven

**Do your knees go weak when I smile? Cause I need to know.**

* * *

"Here Mom, You have to sign this," I said, dropping off the detention slip on the old hags kitchen table that evening after school. Making my way to one of the bar stools by the counter and hopping on top of one waiting for the shit storm I was about to participate in.

"What is it?" she asked, leaving the stove to pick up the note, Her smile faded as she scanned its contents. " Detention? For Fighting? Naruto Uzumaki, what's this about?"

I frowned looking down at the counter mumbling, "Nothing.."

"Nothing? A detention is not 'nothing' young man, and neither is fighting in school!"

I could feel my anger welling up inside of me. Of course she would blame me, She'd never understand that I was provoked and totally justified in my actions. Neji had destroyed my property, My art, Just out of spite, and if I didn't speak up for myself, I was going to be a victim for the rest of the school year.

"It's not _my_ fault the kids who go to that stupid school are all stupid jerks with no stupid lives." I growled as I clenched my fists, though I was pretty sure my stupid argument wouldn't hold much water with the Momster.

Sure enough she set her lips in a frown," Naruto, Your'e generalizing again...I'm sure there are many very nice kids that go to Konoha high."

I screwed up my face, "Yeah right." Moms were so clueless sometimes.

"Did you ever consider that it's your bad attitude that's scaring them off?" Mom asked. "I mean maybe if you lost the chip on your shoulder-that 'I hate the world' vibe you walk around with..."

I gripped the counter tightly glaring at my mom, "I don't hate the world, the world hates me."

"Well I simply don't believe that, Naruto. Just because they don't dress like you or act like you doesn't mean they aren't nice people.."

"It also doesn't mean that they are." I mean if she was going to go with _that_ logic...

"Well you'll never know either way, now will you?" mom said, "since you're judging people before giving them half a chance."

"Kind of like how you didn't give Dad half a chance?"

Mom's face tightened.

I'd struck a low blow But I was sick of her being so clueless about my situation at school, she had no idea what I had to go through every day and yet she would, time and time again insist it wasn't my fault I had no friends. As if i wanted to sit alone at lunch and be picked on when I was just trying to learn.

"Go to your room." she said in an oddly calm voice.

"I would be glad to." I said jumping off the stool and running up the stairs taking two steps at a time, slamming my bedroom door behind me. I threw myself on my bed, tears coming to my eyes and sobs racking my body. It was so unfair, life used to be great, I had friends, I had a real family that wasn't split apart.

now what was I left with?

Nothing but a broken home and a broken life. I didn't even have anything to look forward to, It wouldn't be until college that I'd have even the remotest chance of bonding with another human being. If only mom would forgive dad for whatever it was he did and get back together with him. We could move back to our old neighborhood. I could return to my old school and be with my friends again.

Yeah, right. So not going to happen, I needed to give up on that fantasy pronto.

After indulging in a few more moments of self-pity, I glanced over at my computer and then at my clock radio by my bed. It was nearly five o'clock I was supposed to meet Dad in the Elf tree cafe, Maybe I'd tell him what happened. After all, he was usually a lot more sympathetic than mom. Maybe If I asked him really nicely he'd figure out a way to pay for me to re-enroll in my old private school.

So I logged on to Field of Fantasy and selected my character. Aurelius smiled gleefully, as if he were happy to see me, At least someone was too bad that someone didn't really exist.

I gritted my teeth, determined not to let my frustration ruin the game, and sauntered off to the Elf tree cafe. The thatch-roofed bar was cozy and quaint, with wooden benches and tables scattered about, bearskin rugs covering the dirt floor, and a roaring fire blazing in a stone hearth. I sat Aurelius down by the fire and, on whim, ordered him a mug of beer from one of the computerized bartenders, hoping dad didn't choose that moment to walk in. Though in my defense, the drinking age for elves may very well be different from that of people from Suna. And the bartender did serve him without asking for an ID soo...

I scanned the virtual bar for some sign of my father, but he was nowhere to be seen. Getting impatient, I typed in an instant message to YellowFlash Maybe he was running late, Having to swing by a troubled village to slay a dragon or something, But my message came back as undeliverable...He wasn't online.

I glanced at my watch, Ten past five, Maybe he got stuck at work? I'd hang out a little longer.

By Five-thirty I was about ready to give up, YellowFlash had still not logged on...This was great. My own dad standing me up, Just the ending I needed to my already crappy day. It figured, It Just figured.

I started to log out of the game, but then reconsidered, He wasn't going to show up? That didn't mean I shouldn't play. Maybe I'd gain a few levels while I was waiting for him. Then When he did get home, He'd be all impressed by my progress. Besides, what else did I have to do while stuck here in my room waiting for Mom to calm down?

So I guided my character out of the bar and through the town until he reached its gates. A burly computerized guard standing watch warned Aurelius that he was not yet powerful enough to venture out into the world on his own, But I ignored him, Probably just a scare tactic to get rid of the noobs, Aurelius knew three spells, He was a tough guy..He could handle himself.

 _ROAR!_

Argh! not three seconds after he'd left the safety of the town, three wolves jumped my poor elf, viciously attacking him, shredding his robe, snapping at his legs. I clicked on his spell book, trying to get off a fire spell to stop them, But they kept interrupting his cast with their snarly, angry bites.

He fell to the ground with a high-pitched scream. Dead.

Luckily since this was just a video game and not real life , his death was only a temporary problem. A moment later, Aurelius showed up at the town's graveyard, looking all ghost like. All I had to do, The instructions stated, was run him back to his body and then click a button to resurrect. He'd be as good as new- no big deal.

I did as I was told and sure enough, My handsome elf had soon successfully risen from the dead, Just a few feet away from the spot he'd been killed. Problem was, before he could even get his bearings, those nasty, horrible wolves jumped him again, and before I knew it, he was back in the graveyard as a ghost again.

I slammed my fist against my desk in frustration, running my fingers through my soft hair sighing loudly. People played this stupid game for fun? It was almost as stressful as school, and a lot more annoying, I tried my dad one more time, Praying he'd signed on and could give me some help. After all, he was a higher level-the wolves would pose him no threat...right?

He was still offline, at five-forty-five. I hoped he wasn't in some kind of awful car accident or something, but no that was stupid...He probably just forgot...forgot about him promise to me..forgot about me in general. I sighed and looked at my ghost character.

Deciding to give it one last try, I ran back from the graveyard and hit resurrect. Sure enough, the wolves pounced on me. It was as if they'd just been hanging out, all rabid, drooling..waiting for some juicy elfin flesh to rise from the dead so they could devour him all over again.

Just as I was about to give up and die again, one of the wolves uttered a piercing howl of pain and dropped dead at Aurelius's feet. The other followed a moment later. My mouth dropped open in surprise...Had I done that somehow? Did Aurelius have some secret power I didn't know about? The power to-

SirRaven: Don't worry. I got them.

I stared at the screen...Some random player, whose name I didn't recognize had just instant messaged me. Was he the one who killed the wolves? I moved the game's camera position around with my mouse so I could take a look. Sure enough, "SirRaven" stood nearby, lounging against a tree. He was a valiant looking elfin knight with shoulder-length black hair with a blue hue to it, black eyes, and a larger sword strapped to his back.

Yum.

He totally looked hot...even if he was fictional..

I realized I should instant message him back and thank him for saving my life.

Aurelius: Thanks! They were killing me over and over again!

SirRaven: Ha. I bet. They're level five. You're level one..Not exactly a fair fight.

Aurelius: Yeah, I guess not.

SirRaven: You shouldn't even be out here in this area at your level..Didn't the guard warn you?

Aurelius: Er...They might have but...I kind of ignored them.

SirRaven: Heh, well that explains it then, First day playing FOF?

Aurelius: Yeah. That Obvious, huh?

SirRaven: It's okay, You're just lucky I was around to save you.

Aurelius: Totally. thank you so much.

I smiled at the screen, even though he obviously couldn't see my real-life reaction. I was lucky indeed. Lucky to run into such a nice guy, after all, he could have just run off leaving me to the wolves..But he stopped to help. Game people sure were nicer than real-life people... At least this guy was.

SirRaven: So do you want me to show you where you should go? where the mobs are a bit more your level?

Aurelius: Er...Mobs?

 _SirRaven Laughs._

SirRaven: You really are a noob, Huh? Mobs are like monsters. you get quests from the towns people to fight them and earn experience and treasure.

Aurelius: Ah. cool. Sorry my dad got me this game and he said he'd show me how to play, but I don't know where he is. He was supposed to sign on like an hour ago.

SirRaven: Typical dad, huh? Well, I can show you, If you want...This way when he logs in you'll already be totally 1337.

Aurelius: 1337?

SirRaven: Er, like leet...short for elite? haha sorry I'll try to take it easy on you since it's your first day. But don't worry You'll be a gamer guy in no time.

Aurelius: Hehe Thank you, I appreciate that.

A gamer guy. I liked the sound of that I also liked chatting with SirRaven. It was as if i'd just met a new friend, something I hadn't managed to do in nearly a month of attending Konoha High, I might add. So glad Dad got me the game for my birthday.

SirRaven: One rule, though

Aurelius: which is?

SirRaven: Don't think this is dorky, But if we're going to adventure together, we've got to role play.

Aurelius: ... Role play?

SirRaven: Yeah..like keep in character. like, You're actually Aurelius. You need to give him a personality, What he's like, where he comes from, why he's decided to go adventuring, ect..

Aurelius: ohhhhhh okay

SirRaven: hmmm, you think I'm a total geek, don't you?

Aurelius: No! no, not at all. I think it's a Cool idea actually.

 _SirRaven Smiles_

SirRaven: Okay then, lets give it a try.

 _SirRaven Bows_

SirRaven: Good evening, young elfin prince, I fear you may be lost in these here woods? Art thou in need of my assistance, mayhap?

Aurelius: Aye, good and noble knight, I am fair happy to make your acquaintance. These wolves have gotten the better of me fair self, I fear.

 _SirRaven laughs_

SirRaven: (Not bad, not Bad! you've got a hang of it already.)

Aurelius: Hang of what, oh, good noble sir?

SirRaven: ( haha you're good! but it's okay to talk out of character if you use parentheses like this. Then I'll know it's you in real life saying something and not your elf)

Aurelius: (Ahhh, good to know)

 _SirRaven Smiles_

SirRaven: My prince art thou new around these yonder parts?

Aurelius: Aye, good sir. I am a simple elf prince whose parents were tragically killed when our town was attacked by wolves, and now I seek nothing in life but to avenge their deaths!

SirRaven: I see, Well M'lord I am brave and noble elfin knight, sent to this land to claim it for my king, and of Course save all the pretty young elf princes who might need rescuing.

 _Aurelius blushes_

SirRaven: (Um, By the way...you're really a guy right? I mean..in real life?)

Aurelius: (Heh maybe... I guess you can't tell huh?)

SirRaven: (Nope online you can be anyone.)

Aurelius: (lol well yes I'm really a guy. Are you really a guy?)

SirRaven: (Yes sir)

Aurelius: ( you're not like...old ...are you?)

SirRaven: ( haha no I'm eighteen you?)

Aurelius:( Ohh. I'm eighteen too, actually I just turned eighteen yesterday.)

SirRaven: (Really? Happy Birthday!)

Aurelius:( haha thank you!)

It was so easy to talk to him, Maybe it was the online thing. In real life I was so shy- always worrying that people would judge me when I opened my mouth, I was actually top of my class in my old school, I guess I was just nervous that I would scare people away when they figured out that I was actually smart and not just a dumb looking blonde. But here I could be anyone, Act any way I wanted to. After all, I'd never meet Sir Raven in real life, He'd probably lived across the country-maybe even across the world?

We chatted a bit more and then I had Aurelius follow him over to the beginner area, where the monsters were more my level. At first I assumed he'd leave me there and go off to do his own thing, but instead he stayed, And with his help I was able to gain three levels within fifteen minutes.

"Naruto! I've been calling you for the last ten minutes! what are you doing in there?"

My mom's voice startled me out of the game. I'd been having so much fun with my new online friend that I'd effectively shut out the real world. But now I heard her footsteps padding up the stairs. Great.

"Nothing Mom," I answered, crossing my fingers she wouldn't barge in.

But it took a lot more magic than mere finger-crossing to keep the Momster out. A moment later she was pushing open my bedroom door- Grandma refused to let me get a lock for it!- and staring disapprovingly at my computer.

"Don't you have homework you should be doing?!" she asked, "I don't want you up here playing that...game." I caught her taking a quick peek at the screen, probably wondering if I was talking to Dad online. Not that she needed to worry about that, He still hadn't signed on.

"No I did my homework in detention Mom."

"Detention..Right," Mom sighed, "Turn off the computer, we've got a little talk."

I glanced helplessly back at the screen where Sir Raven had just attacked a pack of wolves, not realizing I'd turned away from the computer to talk to mom. He life was low and he was calling for me to help him.

"Hang on mom I have to..."I turned to the keyboard to finish the fight. I'd save him and then say goodbye, Maybe we could meet later to play more after I got through with Mom.

But before I could Launch my fireball spell, my computer screen turned black.

"Wha.." I Cried, confused. Then I realized my mom had walked over and hit the computer's off switch and was currently standing above me with a self-satisfied look on her face. "Mom! I was right in the middle of-"

"When I say turn off the computer, I mean turn off the computer. Not to continue to play your game," she admonished, walking over to take a seat on my bed.

"But I was helping my friend!" My stomach churned in panic as I stared at the black screen. This was terrible, Sir Raven had been so nice to me and I'd just up and disappeared without saying goodbye. The wolves probably killed him and it was all my fault. Great...Now he was never going to want to play with me again not that I blamed him.

"Can I just log back in and tell him-"

"No. I came up here to talk to you and I need your full attention." Mom said, "If you're going to become addicted to that game, I'll take it away altogether."

I swallowed hard, Knowing she was perfectly able to make good on the threat.

"sorry," I muttered,"I'm listening."

Mom nodded and looked at me, "Look, Naruto I'm sorry I blew up earlier, When you mentioned your father...well, it's a sore subject, as you can imagine."

I stared down at my hands, "Yeah...I know, I shouldn't have said that."

"Sweetie I know your father and me separating and your having to switch schools has been really tough on you. It has for all of us But you can't let it turn you into someone you're not. You're a wonderful boy. Handsome, smart, creative, yet all I see these days is someone who's mad at the world and wants revenge. You just can't go around punching other kids, no matter how angry you are at your father."

Argh. I squeezed my hands into fists, So like everything else, she was going to blame this on Dad. "I'm not angry at Dad," I growled,"I'm angry at Neji."

"Neji? Who's Neji?" demanded Mom, obviously baffled that anyone could be mad at anyone else in the entire world besides my father.

"The kid I hit, Mom. Try to keep up." I knew I was being bratty but I couldn't help it, "He destroyed my drawing on purpose. He's a total ass!"

"Why would he destroy your drawing?" she sounded confused, of course.

"Because he's trying to ruin my life." I squeezed my hands into fist, "You want to know the truth mom? No one likes me at my new school, they all think I'm a freak."

Mom gave my black shirt and black and white striped skinny jeans outfit a look. "Well, I did warn you about dressing that way..."

"Ohhh I see, so It's all my fault."

Mom Sighed, "No, Of course not...But you go to a smaller school now..and kids aren't going to be as diverse as in Suna..but that doesn't mean they're bad people, You've just got to give them a chance..get to know them, let them know you, You're a wonderful, Handsome boy. I'm sure in time the other kids will realize that."

"I want to go back to my old school, Back in Suna."

Mom slumped her shoulders, "Naruto you know we can't do that, I can't afford it..."

"If you just got back together with Dad-"

"Naruto we've discussed this!"

I wanted to press her further, But I knew it would do no good. "Fine." I relented, "I promise to work harder to make friends...and I won't fight and ...stuff." I knew my promises sounded flimsy and lame, but I'd say anything at that moment to get out of the lecture.

Mom stared at me for a moment then shook her head.

"Let's talk about this later when we're both less upset okay?" she said, "It's dinner time anyway, Grandma cooked a lovely pot of Ramen and I've made my famous onigiri ." She stood from my bed and sighed as she ruffled my blonde hair then kissed my forehead lovingly.

I glanced longingly back at the computer, wanting nothing more than to log back into the game to find Sir Raven and explain what happened. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I was some total flake who got his character killed. After all, He was my first new friend in forever, even if he was virtual...and I wanted to play with him as much as possible.

But I knew better than to cross Mom when she laid down the law. Better to let her win this round and get back on her good side- even if that did mean digesting the old Hags hazardous cooking.

"Ramen?" I said, smiling my widest, Fake smile, "Sounds delicious. Let's eat!"

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Detention With a Sex God

Getting three days of detention sucked. Having detention fall on a Friday sucked even more. Not like I had a hot date or anything..not to mention not having friends so I'm not sure why I'm complaining...Though I was anxious to get home to log into Fields of Fantasy. I wanted to find SirRaven online and beg his forgiveness for abandoning him to the wolves the night before.

But I had no choice and so on Friday I sat in Guy Sensei's otherwise empty classroom, watching the clock tick down the minutes to my freedom from this hell. I was supposed to be doing my homework, but I had already finished it during lunch instead of going to the lunchroom where I knew I would suffer more than sitting in the library and working on the stupid papers. Guy Sensei made it very clear that there would be no drawing during detention, so I couldn't even work on my manga.

"Um...Naruto?"

I looked up and my eyes widened as I realized that none other than Uchiha Sasuke had walked up to my desk and was actually calling me by name. How did I not notice the sex god himself wandering into the room? and How did he know my name anyway? I thought I was permanently 'Slug Boy" to the haters?

My Heart skipped a beat. He was dressed in a gray silk button up shirt which was half tucked into his black jeans and his hair was slightly messed up but I had a feeling he did it on purpose. He looked gorgeous as always...I mean if you were into that sort of thing. Which I wasn't. Well...Okay ...fine. I was still just a teen with hormones at the end of the day and my Hormones just decided to go wild around this erotic Uchiha boy. But it didn't really matter did it? Sasuke was one of the haters. The one responsible for sticking me in detention to begin with. This Neji lackey was not a good guy to have a crush on.

"What do you want?" I demanded, Narrowing my blue eyes at his coal ones, "Come to keep me company?" The sarcasm dripped from my voice as I turned away from him. So much for my promise to Mom to be nicer and make friends.

Sasuke took a small step back, as if struck," Hn.. nothing really... it's just.." He sighed and frowned softly as he reached into his book bag and pulled out a piece of paper, he walked closer so he was standing right next to me and held it out too me. "You left this in the cafeteria."

I looked up at the paper and glared at it. It was my drawing... The one Neji had destroyed.

"What do I want this for?" I asked as I looked up at him, "It's ruined, Your friend Neji made sure of that." Against my better judgement I took the paper and smoothed it out on my desk, looking at it longingly, My Gamer boy Aurelius, smiled back up at me through the crinkles and paint smears...It had been such a good sketch...

"Right." He shuffled from foot to foot, "But I thought maybe.. I don't know... you could like copy it or something. If you wanted, then maybe it wouldn't be a total loss.."

"Oh" I looked up at him, surprised by the gesture.. He really was a lot nicer than his friends, I smiled at him then looked back down at the paper picking it up gently,"Yeah, that's not such a bad idea, Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn. its no problem" He said, still standing next to me slightly more awkward then he was when he was with his friends. He paused and gently touched my shoulder,"I'm sorry about Neji..He can be a real ass sometimes.."

"Yeah, just like the rest of the Haters." I muttered, putting the drawing in my bag.

"Haters?" He looked confused as he squeezed my shoulder softly

I Blushed at the touch. I hadn't meant for him to hear me. "ahhh Oh just a nickname I have for your crew." I Explained, "The Haters, you know, since you hate most of the school."

Sasuke smirked then laughed appreciatively, "The Haters?" He repeated, "That's too funny and well pretty accurate too. I mean at least for Neji and the Girls."

I looked up at him skeptically, "And you're different?"

Now it was his turn to blush as he looked down at me, "Well yeah, I mean I don't mess with people like they do. I hate that kind of thing.. I'm more of a live-and-let-live kind of guy."

"So why do you hang with them?"

He shrugged and looked passive, "I don't know Neji's been my best friend since kindergarten. I can't just ditch him."

"Right." That made sense, In fact in a weird way it was kind of like Kiba and me. We'd been best friends forever, and when he'd jeer at the poseurs back at our old school, I'd always laugh even though sometimes I felt bad for them. Now the tables were turned... Maybe Sasuke and I were more a like than I realized.

I realized he was still staring at me."Uh...?" I tilted my head. "Did you want...something else?"

"Actually..yeah," He said. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out another piece of paper. He unfolded it and dropped it on my desk, " I..Um found this in a magazine. I thought, well, your drawings are really good, maybe you'd like to enter or something?"

I stared down at the paper. It was a contest for young artists who wrote and drew manga. My eyes widened as I read the rules. Create an original graphic novel and send it in. First prize was publication and ten thousand dollars.

So cool.

A chance to have my drawings seen and graded by a professional editor. And if I won- ACTUAL PUBLICATION! My story would be published in a manga magazine. How cool would that be?

Not to mention the cash prize. Ten thousand dollars would be enough for tuition back at my old school. I could go back to my friends and never think of Konoha High school ever again!

"Thanks" I said, my eyes shining, Putting aside for a moment that the contest entry form had been hand delivered by Neji's lackey, "This is amazing."

"Hn Don't mention it," He said with a nonchalant shrug, He ran his hand through his beautiful ebony hair. "You should definitely enter..You're really good. The elf totally reminded me of-"

"Sasuke! Let's go!"

Sasuke froze and glared at Neji's command from out in the hallway. He turned and gave me an apologetic look and smirked as he backed away.

"Anyway," He said, "I'll see you around blondie"

And with that he smiled and ran out to meet up with an angry Neji. I watched him go, shaking my head. Such a waste of Cuteness. It was nice of him to tell me about the contest, though. Plus he said he liked my drawing which was actually cool. But at the end of the day. I knew, none of that mattered. He was and would always be one of the Haters, and thus would always be the enemy.


	8. Date Night with a Knight

I arrived home from detention to a wild, raging party. Okay, it was a wild, raging slumber party for ten year olds, but still the noise level alone should have gotten the cops to the door. Kyuubi and twelve other ten year olds boys were giggling and taking up the entire living room watching ninja's fighting on grandma's ancient television. There was a sick amount of food strewn everywhere-Pizza, Chips, M&M's, chocolate cupcakes. Enough to make all of them go into cardiac sugar shock. Something I hoped happened sooner rather than later so I didn't have to hear the giggles at two a.m. when I was trying to sleep.

"Um Hey guys," I greeted as I walked into the room, "Having fun?"

Instantly, I had twenty-six eyes fixed on me. They ranged from curious to suspicious to downright annoyed. Kyuubi paused the movie, Jumped up from his seat and marched straight over to me, He folded his skinny little arms across his chest and glared up at me with his bright red eyes.

"Mom said you would stay in your room and wouldn't disturb us," He informed me, "Don't _make_ me call her downstairs to remind you."

Nice. After a long day at school and detention, I got to come home and get pushed around by a ten year old, "Umm sure kyuu, "I retorted, refusing to let him get the best of me, "But lets look at the house layout here for a moment. You see, I _have_ to pass through _this_ room to get to _my_ room..." I paused then added, " I hope that my momentary presence doesn't screw up Your Highness's evening too greatly."

Kyubbi scowled, looking as annoyed as if I had told him I was planning to plop down on the couch and spend the next five hours sharing stories about his thumb-sucking years with all his friends, "Fine make it quick." he growled, storming back to his seat and grabbing the remote control. He pressed Play and turned up the volume to a nearly deafening level.

Unfortunately the volume didn't drown out the giggles of the other party princes. Nor did it prevent me from hearing their whispers as I passed through the room, stepping over bowls of popcorn and half filled drinks.

"What's he doing here?"

"Yeah, it's a Friday night, way after school and he's like old doesn't he have a date or something?"

"look at him, who would date that short guy?"

"I would, I think blondes are hot."

All the boys stared curiously at their friend as if he were growing another head.

Ah, to be judged by a bunch of kids who watched cartoons on a daily basis. Not that they were far off the mark. Though I wasn't sure at this point whether even Frankenstein's monster would consider me a worthy date.

I paused at the other end of the room before heading upstairs, "Have fun, " I said in an overly sweet voice, "And don't eat too much or you'll all grow enormously fat and have faces full of zits!"

The the boys paled as they looked down at all the food.

"GET OUT!" Kyuubi screamed, throwing a pillow at me. I easily dodged it and ran upstairs, feeling the tiniest bit better. I entered my room, shut my door and turned up my stereo blasting whatever Music played from my Ipod. I threw myself down on my bed, exhausted and annoyed. My ten year old brother had a full social life and I was a total outcast. So not fair. How did he find it so easy to fit in? To make friends? He would be one of the Haters someday, most likely. Ruling his school with his haughty glare, ridiculing poor innocent people like me for breathing the same air he did.

I glanced over at my computer. Maybe Sir Raven was online, I owed him a major apology after mom pulled the plug on the game last night. After all, he was the closest thing I had to a developing friendship, and I didn't want to lose that.

So I logged on a few minutes later My character Aurelius, smiled up at me, I smiled back at him,"Ready?" I whispered, though of course he couldn't hear me, "Let's go play."

I realized my hands were trembling as I typed in "Find SirRaven" I tried to steady them,annoyed. After all, I didn't even know this guy. I'd played with him once..I might never run into him again and If I did, He would probably be annoyed at me for abandoning him anyway.

CHARACTER NOT ONLINE.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding... Of course he wasn't online. It was Friday night. He was probably on a date with some hot chick who, in real life looked like the girl version of my Aurelius character- not even giving the video game or me a second thought. Virtual life might be all I had to keep me sane, but that didn't mean SirRaven was as big a loser as I was.

Dad evidently had more of a life than I did as well, as he was not logged on either. So I decided to take Aurelius adventuring by himself. We headed over to the easy section, where the beginner quests were, and started attacking monsters with his firebombs. It didn't take long until I'd gained another level and was able to get some new, tougher armor and a more powerful magic staff. I also got a new spell- a sort of ice-shield thing that would help protect me. Pretty soon I was strong enough to head out of the town's gates and attack those wolves that had kicked my ass the day before.

"Woohoo!" I cheered as my firebomb blasted them dead, "Go Aurelius!"

SirRaven: Well done my fair prince. I see the wolves are no longer a trouble to thee.

My heart fluttered with excitement as I read the message sent from Sir Raven, He must have just logged on. WOOHOO!

Aurelius: Why, yes. I have been learning some powerful spells to combat the vile wolves that once caused me so much pain.

SirRaven: I am impressed. Perhaps you would care to join me on a further adventure? There is a small dragon in yonder cave that has been hoarding much treasure. we could slay it and then split the reward.

Aurelius: That sounds like a most excellent plan.

Aurelius: (By the way, I'm sorry about last night, mom switched off my computer before I could stop her. sooo annoying.)

SirRaven: ( Ahh, I was wondering what happened to you. I was worried that I'd been boring you to death and you faked a disconnect in order to get rid of me.)

I grimaced. Stupid Mom.

Aurelius: (Lol. I've got better manners than that.)

SirRaven: ( So, What you'd just tell me I was totally boring and I should go away?)

Aurelius: ( Don't be totally boring and you'll never find out.)

SirRaven: (lol ahhh well i'll do my best.)

wow... I was flirting. Actually flirting. It wasn't actually so hard to do, safe at home, with a sexy elf as my cover. In real life I'd never be able to talk to a boy like that, but since Sir Raven probably lived on the other side of the country, I had nothing to lose.

SirRaven: Follow me, my fair and beautiful prince, and I shall lead thee to thy quest.

I blushed a little at his words. I knew we were just role playing and that he was keeping in character, but I liked how he flirted back with me all the same. What if he knew how different I looked in real life? Would he be totally turned off? Probably. Which made me kind of sad, actually. I wanted him to like me for the real me...not some fake-o virtual character. but that was stupid and unrealistic. I had to take this for what it was and not get too attached.

Aurelius: (now let's see how long we can play before Mom shows up and starts yelling at me again. If I disappear suddenly, don't take it personally, Ok?)

SirRaven: ( ahah No prob, I know how parents are, trust me.)

Aurelius: ( Well, my mom used to be okay, before the big D.)

SirRaven: (Ahh, well I went through the same thing two years ago, My mom met this other guy. It was really horrible for a while. All the yelling and screaming. I was glad when she moved out with my sibling and it was just me and dad again.)

Aurelius: (Oh, yeah the yelling is the worst. I remember all I wanted to do sometimes was run up to my room and throw the pillows over my head. You know, to drown it all out?)

SirRaven: (That's how I first got into this game, I could lock myself in my room and play and no one would bug me.)

Aurelius: (Makes sense.)

SirRaven: ( anyway, hang in there. It does get easier.)

Aurelius: ( Yeah well, you obviously didn't have to switch schools.)

SirRaven: ( Oh, you did? That's rough.. though it must be nice in a way.)

Aurelius: ?

SirRaven: (Well, you get to start over. you can be whoever you want to be, and you get to pick brand new friends. Anyway we're at the dragon's cave.)

We found the dragon and between my spells and Sir Ravens sword fighting we totally kicked its scaly ass. As it lay down to die, taking its last fiery breath, Sir Raven gave Aurelius a big congratulatory hug. Even though it was only a virtual squeeze, I got real-life tingles.

SirRaven: A most excellent fight m'lord. would you like to discover what treasure the dragon has hiding in yonder chest?

Aurelius: Oh, yeah!

 _Aurelius opens chest_

Aurelius: There's a wand in here, A really good one! and a few gems.

 _SirRaven Bows_

SirRaven: All Yours my prince.

Aurelius: Are you sure? I mean, I know you can't use the wand...but these gems..

SirRaven: Please m'lord do not insult this knight's honor by refusing his gifts.

Aurelius: Cool- I mean...lovely.. Thank you good sir knight.

SirRaven: Now let us take the dragon's head and bring it back to the village, where they are sure to reward our brave deeds.

We started the run back to the village. I swapped out my old crappy wand for the new one I had just gotten from the chest. It had a blue glowing end to it, Which totally match Aurelius's eyes, not that I was into elf fashion or anything.

Aurelius: (so how come you're home on a Friday night?)

SirRaven: ( I was out earlier, but I have drama practice tomorrow, so I wanted to get a good night's sleep.)

Aurelius: (ah, cool)

SirRaven: ( How come you're home?)

Aurelius:( Oh...um I'm not feeling well so I didn't want to overdo it..)

Okay so that was a lie but I didn't want him to think I was some total loser with no friends to hang out with on a Friday night.

 _SirRaven Frowns_

SirRaven: I am deeply sorry to hear you are unwell m'lord. let us stop at yonder inn and ask the barmaid for some chicken soup before we turn in the quest. Perhaps it will make you fell better.

 _Aurelius smiles_

Aurelius: Sounds like a plan

Aurelius: eh..I mean that seems like a grand idea, good sir.

 _Sir Raven Laughs_

Yup. A grand idea Indeed. I was feeling better already! I had half a mind to march downstairs and tell those annoying little munchkins that I had a Friday night date after all.

* * *

 **Please leave me some reviews (:**

 **Let me know how this story is doing.**


	9. Questing and Questing

"Naruto, Get up!"

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, "Five more minutes, Mom."

Mom grabbed the blanket and dragged it off my body.

"No. You get up now, your father will be here in fifteen minutes to take you and Kyu to Suna." She looked down at me, an annoyed look on her face. "Why are you so tired anyway? How late did you stay up last night playing that video game?"

I'd stayed up way too late. Like three-in-the-morning late. But I wasn't about to let her know that, "I don't know like...eleven?" I mumbled.

"Then you should have no problem getting up." Mom headed to the door, "AND no falling back asleep once I leave the room either."

I reluctantly sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. My head felt foggy and my stomach growled as I stretched my arms far above my head spreading my fingers and toes out like a cat. Even my fingers were sore from hours of typing with Sir Raven. And now, instead of getting to sleep in like a normal high schooler on a Saturday morning. I had to get up at the crack of dawn to go visit my dad. Not that I minded visiting. It meant a weekend back in Suna, in his new apartment. But we always had fun and there was the possibility I'd get to see my friends too...

Still, the six a.m. wake-up call was a bit rough...

I forced myself out of bed, glancing longingly at the computer as I passed it on the way to the bathroom. I had such a good time playing last night. Fighting "mobs", Completing quests, joking around with Sir Raven...It was awesome. So weird how you could have the best night of your life hanging out with a complete stranger in a virtual world.

When it was finally time to log off and say good night, we'd gone into the Elf Tree Inn. There was only one bed, so Sir Raven Gallantly offered it to me and said he would sleep on the floor. Just like a real chivalrous knight! He even blew me a kiss right before he logged off, which let's just say got my real-life heartbeat up quiet a bit.

I brushed my teeth and slipped on black skinny jeans and a baggy red sweater that hung just barely on my skinny shoulders. Then I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs, just in time for Dad to walk through the door. He gave me a big bear hug lifting my small form off the floor and then turned to kyu, who squirmed and protested he was messing up his hair. My mother hovered in the archway looking annoyed.

"Hello Kushina darling," Dad said to her. He looked at her softly and sadly.

"Hello Minato," She replied in a cold voice.

They used to be so happy together. I remembered sneaking downstairs late at night when I was younger and catching them making out on the couch, Or Dad would be telling some silly joke and Mom would be practically rolling on the floor she was laughing so hard. We'd go on family vacations to the mountains in between Suna and Konohagakure. Dad would catch us fish and Mom would cook them on the camp stove.

"Hey, how about we all go out for breakfast?" Kyuubi suggested in a bright hopeful voice. Poor kid still unclear on the concept of divorce. "I'd really love some pancakes, Wouldn't you mom?

Mom shook her head." I've got a busy day ahead of me, Kyu. Maybe your father will take you." She ruffled his hair as she turned to walk away.

"Aw, come on Kushina," Dad called after her. "You can follow me in your car and we'll meet in the pancake house parking lot." He grinned his goofy dad grin. "You can't be too busy for apple pancaked, can you?"

Mom stiffened."Yes, Minato. Actually I can be, And in fact, I am. Some of us work around here, You know."

Ouch. I cringed at her harsh words. It wasn't dad's fault that he was between jobs after his company laid him off a couple months ago, was it? And besides, he still sent his child-support checks on time, so she had nothing to complain about. She really needed to at least try to be civil to the poor guy...at least around Kyuubi.

"Please..mom?" Kyu pleaded with his big impossible-to-say-no-to eyes. "Please." He begged tugging softly on her shirt.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Minato?" Mom asked, tight lipped. Dad frowned slightly but nodded and followed her into the living room.

"Now you've done it." I remarked, handing Kyu his ninja suitcase. "You've made them fight again."

"They're talking...That's different," Kyu protested as his cheeks puffed up adorably. "Dad's convincing Mom to come with us for pancakes."

I rolled my eyes. "Give up the fantasy, brat," I suggested. "They're never getting back together."

Kyuubi's face fell and I instantly felt bad. Still, He needed a reality check. Mom and Dad were done..She'd left him and was never going back, and we were stuck in this boring town and Grandma's house forever.

Dad walked back into the room with a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Let's go, kids," He said, grabbing our suitcases and pushing open the front door. I looked back to the living room and saw Mom standing in the doorway, her lips pursed in a frown.

 _sorry Kyu,_ I thought. _As much as it sucks, these two are done for good._

 _XXXXXX_

After setting my bags in the guest bedroom that Kyu and I shared while we were at Dad's, I sprawled on the bed and dug in my pocket for my cell phone. I hadn't talked to Kiba all week. Always got his voice mail every time I dialed and he never texted me back anymore.

"Hello?" My friend answered on the first ring.

"Hey Dog breath!"

"OH, wow hey fox face, How are you? How's the new school? is it still totally awful? Did you make any new friends? Meet any new guys?"

I smiled into the phone, feeling better already, Maybe I had been imagining his cold shoulder..Maybe things would be all right after all. We could meet up this weekend for coffee and maybe go to the movies...

"School's still annoying.. No new friends, Oh but I got detention for punching someone."

"No way! dude that rocks." Kiba sounded impressed. "What'd she do?"

"He, actually."

"Whoa man, you punched a guy? Was he smaller than you?"

"Ehh actually he's a lot taller than me.. Mom is a bit less happy about the whole thing."

"Heh. _Your_ mom? I can only imagine, My mom probably would have taken me out for pizza and ice cream to celebrate if I socked some guy for doing me wrong."

I laughed. "Anyway, I'm at my Dad's this weekend. What are you up to? Did you want to come by?"

"Uh, well...maybe..."

I frowned into the phone, "Maybe?" I questioned. "Did you want to or not? It's not a hard question."

"It's actually, well... I'm going snowboarding this afternoon."

"Snowboarding?" I raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you snowboard?"

"Uh, well I'm just learning. We've got a little club that's been going up every weekend. It's totally fun!"

"Club? Who?"

"Oh, a bunch of us... Shino, Temari, Tenten. You know, the gang."

I did know. Mainly because it used to be my gang.

"I'd invite you along, but there's no room in the car, You know? Too bad, though... Deidara's going to be there."

My heart thumped harder at that name.. Yeah, just dig that knife a little deeper, Kiba.

"But you should come another time, Ooh they're here! gotta go! later fox face!" Kiba chimed, sounding way too happy about getting off the phone. I guess I would be too, If I had Deidara waiting for me in the car.. But still...

"Okay bye." I hit the end button and dumped the phone on the bedside table. I didn't even know why I was surprised at this point. My friends had clearly forgotten about me.

I pulled out my sketchbook. Guess I should work on my manga for the contest. After all, the deadline was fast approaching and I still hadn't figured out my story line. I examined my sketched with a critical eye. Was I just kidding myself to think that my artwork was prize-worthy? Or was Neji right? Did I completely suck?

I shook my head.. Couldn't think like that...Had to stay positive.

I flipped from sketch to sketch, studying each one. I liked the drawings I'd done of Fields of Fantasy Aurelius, But the ones of me in high school, facing the Haters, weren't bad either. So should I do a reality manga- a shojo set in high school? Or create a fantasy epic with dragons and knights in shinning armor? It was a tough choice.

Then inspiration hit me like a lightning bolt. What if a normal high school boy started playing a video game and literally got sucked into the virtual world? Suddenly he was an all-powerful magician, living in a medieval land, instead of the friendless, emo boy she'd been. And she'd have to go on some kind of quest to be able to get home. This way I could combine both story lines and make something that was unique.

I grabbed my pen and started sketching out a few rough scenes. This was going to be so cool.

"Whatcha doing kiddo?"

I looked up. Dad was hovering in the bedroom doorway.

"Just drawing," I said feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. I instinctively put a hand over my drawing, then moved it away. After all, I was entering a contest. I needed to get used to people checking out my art. Still, it seemed weird, something so personal and private, out on display.

Dad sat down beside me and turned my sketch toward him, "Is this from Fields of Fantasy?" he asked.

I nodded and looked down at the drawing of Aurelius and smiled softly.

"You're really a great artist," He remarked, turning to the next drawings, "I'm very impressed."

I blushed and looked at my dad concentrating on my drawing, "You're a dad...you have to say that."

"Really?" He looked up, his eyes twinkling. "Weird, I must have skipped over that part in the dad handbook."

I laughed and leaned against his shoulder. Dad always had a way of making me feel good.

"Thanks for the game, "I said. "I really love it, I met this awesome guy who's been showing me the ropes and-'

Dad held up a hand. "Hold on a second..." He said, "A guy?"

I blushed a bit more as I shrugged, "Yeah Sir Raven."

"I see and who is this Sir Raven?"

"I don't know, Just some eighteen-year-old Kid?"

Dad rubbed his chin with his finger and thumb. "I should talk to you about the dangers of online gaming," He mused, half to himself, half to me. "That would be in the Dad handbook."

I rolled my eyes, did he think I was two years old? This was the twenty-first century. We kids were warned about online predators since grade school. "Yeah, Yeah I know." I said. "I'm not stupid."

"If I thought you were stupid, I wouldn't have bought you the game to begin with." Dad replied with a smile. "But I need you to promise me that you will play smart. Even if you do not give out any personal information to them..like where you live or go to school... and I mean not ever."

"Okay, sure..whatever." I'd heard this lecture a million times, though usually about Facebook and other social medias. parents were so paranoid about stuff like that. "Anyway, I'm sure the guy lives a million miles away."

"Or he could live right in your backyard..You never know."

I nodded, keeping a poker face.. even though the idea of Sir Raven living in my backyard was extremely appealing. "Right.. well I promise I'll be careful."

"That's my kiddo." Dad rose from sitting beside me, having fulfilled his responsible parent duty of the day."Well want to play a bit? I set up a second computer right next to mine in the study..We can adventure together."

I grinned wickedly. Finally! "I was hoping you'd say that!"

We headed over to the computers and logged in. I glanced over at Dad's screen.. He was a tall, handsome human knight with golden armor and a magnificent white horse. Very fancy compared to the odds and ends Sir Raven wore to battle.

"Cool." I said, Impressed. "How'd you get all of that stuff?'

Dad laughed. "A lot of wasted hours playing," He said. He pressed a button and his horse reared and whinnied. "I'll ride over to your village and meet you there."

I logged into Aurelius and realized he was still lying in the bed I'd left him in, Blushing a bit as I remember Sir Raven's good-night kiss, I quickly ran him outside the inn and waited for Dad to arrive. I was psyched to be playing with him at last and couldn't wait to see how much his character kicked ass. I looked over to his screen again. Wow, he was level eighty, that must have taken forever to get that high.

"How often do you play, Dad?" I asked curiously.

He shruged. "I don't know..whenever I have some free time."

"I'm bored!" Kyu moaned, coming up behind us, "Dad will you play Lego's with me?"

"Not now kiddo," Dad said, not looking away from the screen as he galloped toward the elfin village Aurelius lived in. "Why don't you go watch a movie or something?"

I hid a smile, _Take that kyu ._ It was my turn to hang out with Dad.

Huffing his annoyance at being ignored, Kyuubi retreated to the living room, making a big show of stomping his feet as he left. I turned back to the computer screen. A moment later I saw Dad's character approach on horseback. I glanced over at his screen and saw Aurelius standing waiting for him. How cool was that? like looking at yourself with someone else's eyes.

YellowFlash waved at Aurelius. I made Aurelius wave back.

"Ready to play?" Dad asked.

I nodded, "Let's go kill stuff!"

Suddenly a beautiful red-haired woman wandered up to Dad. She was wearing a low-cut emerald green dress and carried a very impressive-looking silver staff that sparkled with gems. I watched YellowFlash jump off his horse and give her a hug. The woman winked at him and then blew him a kiss. Evidently they knew each .

LadyKusuz:Hey Minato, What you up to?

YellowFlash: Nothing much, how are you?

LadyKusuz: Meh. Ex-husband's giving me trouble again. but what else is new?

 _YellowFlash gently pats LadyKusuz's shoulder._

YellowFlash: Aww, I'm sorry that sucks.

LadyKusuz: Thought you'd be stuck with the brats today..isn't it your turn?

I shot a glance over at Dad. _Brats? was she talking about Kyuubi and me?_ Dad tossed me a sheepish smile. "Sorry..." He said, "Lady Kusuz doesn't always have the most tact."

"Evidently." I grumbled, turning back to my screen.

YellowFlash: I've got my children with me this weekend, if that's what you mean.

LadyKusuz: haha ok, listen I was going to start a raid group..You interested in coming to BlueRock with us if I do?

YellowFlash: Um...hang on a second."

I felt Dad's eyes on me again. He was obviously trying to judge how upset I'd be if he blew me off for this woman. If he really was 'Stuck with the brats ' today.

"Go ahead," I said with a sigh as I rolled my eyes at his puppy dog eyes. I didn't want him to feel like he was forced to entertain me.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking hopeful but still a little worried," I mean, I know I said I'd play with you..but I've been dying to do BlueRock for a long time.."

I waved a hand. "It's no big deal. I've got a few other quests to do locally anyway."

Dad looked relieved and smiled his goofy grin, "Okay, if your sure..and you can always watch me play...?"

"Uh, sure...That would be fun?"

Not catching my sarcasm or just choosing to ingore it, Dad turned his attention back to the screen, Back to LadyKusuz. A few minutes later he was completely lost in the game, typing furiously as he rode through the countryside to the Bluerock place.

I stared at the screen, trying to decide if I wanted to log off or to play a little anyway. It didn't seem that much fun to play by myself...

SirRaven:(Yea! you're online, I was hoping you would be!)

I grinned a face splitting grin, my heart picking up the pace at the instant message. Sir Raven had just signed in, and he was, unlike everyone else in the known universe, Happy to see me!

Aurelius: (Woot! soo glad you're here, Do you want to quest?)

SirRaven:( Of course!)

Aurelius:( How's your day going?)

SirRaven:( Good. just got out of drama practice.)

I tried to pictured him on stage, reciting lines. It was tough to form a mental image when I had no clue what the guy looked like in real life. He could be an ugly troll for all I knew. Fifty pounds overweight with a zit covered face. but for some reason I didn't think so.

 _Yeah, he probably pictures you as a six-foot tall blond elf, too. And we all know how true that fantasy is._

The thought sobered me, What would SirRaven think of me if he met me in real life? Would he be disappointed? Would he think I was a freak, like everyone else did in my school?

I realized I hadn't typed a response.

Aurelius: ( Drama? that's cool, I always wanted to try it but I think I'd get stage fright.)

SirRaven:(lol, Nah, you'd be fine, I'm sure. I mean, you role-play with me..That's very similar.)

Aurelius:( It's a lot different typing into a computer than getting up in front of everyone.)

SirRaven:( I guess, But it's not as scary as you might think. I mean, you're up there playing a part. A lot easier than being yourself.)

Aurelius:( If you say so...)

SirRaven:( I do, and I'm always right, remember?)

Aurelius:( lol but of course.)

 _Aurelius rolles his eyes at SirRaven._

SirRaven:( haha I thought you were going to be at your Dad's this weekend?)

Aurelius:( I am, but he has two computers, lol he's actually playing right next to me..)

SirRaven:( Ahh cool, I wish my dad played, he's always working though.)

Aurelius:( What does he do?)

SirRaven:( He's the CEO of some banks, how about yours?)

I stared to type in my answer, then stopped, remembering Dad's warning, don't want to give too much information online.

Aurelius:( Why, He's a knight, of course! Level Eighty!)

SirRaven: ( lol Right of course.. silly me)

Aurelius: So, My fine sir, art thou ready to go on a quest or two?

SirRaven: Indeed, my fair Prince, now that you are here by my side.

And so we began questing. And questing and questing. With Dad completely sucked into to his own adventures, there was no nagging parent to force me to shut off the computer after an hour or two online. Instead, Sir Raven and I played for hours, side by side, each locked into our own little worlds. Once in a while Kyuubi would wander over, pronounce Dad and me hopeless nerds, then head back to the television.

After a while, Dad was done with BlueRock and he and LadyKusuz started adventuring with SirRaven and me. With their high level help, we were able to fight bigger monsters and win better treasure. And the whole time the four of us were joking around, teasing one another and generally having a grand old time. I grinned over at Dad and he grinned back at me. He was so much fun..how could Mom not see that? She really needed to lighten up.

"Want to take a break for dinner?" He asked. "Or just get pizza delivery?"

"Pizza delivery." I didn't want to stop questing.

He laughed and hit the number two on his phone's speed dial. obviously this wasn't the first time he'd made that decision, "I was hoping you'd say that."

"I want french fries and chicken fingers!," Kyuubi whined from the next room.

Dad rolled his eyes, "Anything you like, sweetie," He called over to him, he gave me a wink. I winked back.

We continued to play into the night. Before I knew it, I turned level fifteen and had learned some amazing new spells. The wolves that had troubled me my first day were absolutely no threat anymore. In fact, I could kill them in one blow. And I did, too, saving some newbie from certain death and then suggesting he go back and play in the beginner area.

I was begining to feel like a real gamer guy, Totally elite, As SirRaven would say.

Finally, Dad stretched his hands over his head adn glanced over to the adjoining living room, Where kyuubi had passed out in front of the television, " I'm going to put him to bed," he told me. "Say good night to your Sir Raven, It's time for you to hit the sack, too."

I looked at the clock, surprised to see it was already midnight. We'd been playing for over eight hours straight! Crazy. Still, I couldn't remember a day in the last year when I'd had so much fun.

"Okay, Dad." I smiled, "I'll log off in a minute."

Dad got up to pick Kyu up bridal style and headed to take him to bed, I turned back to the computer.

Aurelius:( It's late. Dad says I have to get to bed.)

SirRaven:( Yeah, wow.. I didn't even realize it was midnight.)

Aurelius:( I know, time flies when you're having fun.)

 _SirRaven smiles._

SirRaven:( I had a lot of fun, you're great company to play with.)

 _Aurelius blushes and smiles_

Aurelius:( Thanks! you're fun to be around.)

There was a pause in the conversation and at first I thought Sir Raven had left the computer, Then another instant message dinged.

SirRaven: ( Ahh, sorry I was just...)

Aurelius: ( What?)

SirRaven:( Well, it's weird to play with you so much and not know anything about you. I mean, I know you probably live on the East Coast, because we're in the same time zone. But besides that...)

Aurelius:( Yeah, it is weird. I feel like I know you really, really well and yet not at all.)

SirRaven:( Yes! it's crazy...At least tell me where you live?)

I swallowed hard, my hands hovering over the keys, not sure what to do. Dad had just warned me about this. and I'd laughed him off, saying I'd never do it...and yet here I was, a few hours later, Totally Tempted...

Aurelius:( Um...I'm not supposed to say, Dad's rules, remember?)

Argh. Even as I typed it, I realized how stupid it sounded. How babyish. SirRaven was going to think I was a totaly loser... Either that or I was completely uninterested in him, which was so not the case. Heck, If there was any way in the known universe to meet him in real life, I would in a heart beat.

SirRaven:( Oh, right. yeah that makes sense. Your dad's smart. I mean, you never know. Not that I would do anything obviously. But how would you know that?)

Aurelius:( Right. I mean, I don't know you, well not the real you, you know?)

Wow. this was awkward and I wasn't explaining myself very well. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I didn't trust him.

SirRaven:(Sorry, I shouldn't have even asked. My bad.)

Aurelius:( It's okay, Don't worry about it.)

SirRaven:( It's just...well, I think you're really cool and I know you probably still live a thousand miles away and would never want to anyway, but I just can't help thinking how awesome it'd be to meet you in real life.)

I stared at the computer, too dumbfounded too type a reply. He wanted to meet me? In Real life? I suddenly felt faint and my stomach started to flip-flopping as I imagined that scene play out. Sir Raven, stepping into the room, handsome and breathtaking. Breaking into a smile as his eyes fell on me. Me grinning back at him, My heart beating a mile a minute. Him, sweeping me up into a tender embrace and kissing me senseless.

I shook my head..Fantasize much, naruto?

Before I could type a reply, Dad burst back into the room.

"Did you say your good nights?" He asked, walking over to the computer. Quickly I minimized the game screen, red-faced, not wanting him to read our conversation. Seeing a guy online saying he wanted to meet me in real life was so going to set off the parental warning bells.

"Um, yeah." I stammered. "I'm just going to check my email before I go to bed."

Dad kissed the top of my forehead, "Okay kiddo." He said, "I'm going to brush my teeth and hit the hay, see you in the morning." he sleepliy walked to the bathroom.

Once alone, I maximized the game screen again. In my absence Sir Raven had continued typing, probably assuming I was too shocked to answer him. I scanned the chat screen, cringing at what I'd missed.

SirRaven:( Um, I can't believe I just typed that.. never mind forget I said anything..)

SirRaven:( This is stupid, You're probably not even a real guy or something..)

SirRaven:( I mean, not that I don't believe you or anything...sorry that came out wrong.)

SirRaven:(Um, hello? are you there?)

SirRaven:(Great. I probably scared you off..I'm sorry.)

 _Sir Raven sighs._

SirRaven:( Well, goodnight. It was fun playing with you.. Sweet dreams my prince.)

 _Sir Raven logs off._

I banged my head on the desk in frustration. What had I just done? Probably completely embarrassed him and made him think I wasn't interested. Which was so not the case. In fact, I had a raging, burning, out-of-control crush on the guy.

But what choice did I have? I tried to rationalize,Even forgetting the whole online safety thing for a moment, did I really want to meet him in real life? I mean, He thought I was a beautiful elf prince. If he met the real Naruto uzumaki, He'd probably run screaming in the other direction.

I switched off the computer and got up from my chair. It was better this way, I told myself. Be online friends and leave it at that.

So, why did that seem so hard to do?

* * *

 **hello lovelys please leave me a review, it encourages me to write sooner! love you guys!**


	10. Signed with Love

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully. On Sunday, Kyuubi staged an anti-video-game protest that threatened to turn violent if we dared log on for even the slightest moment just to check our in-game mail. So Dad gave in to his demands, packed his pockets with candy and together we headed downtown to the cinema.

"One for each of you," he explains, pressing the tickets into our palms. "Just to get past the ushers..then we can movie-hop all day long.. Oh and Naruto," He looked at me with a sheepish grin," I got you a child's ticket.. if anyone asks, you need to tell them that you're eleven..ok?"

"Okay..." I said reluctantly. "Whatever.." Dad was weird like that.. I mean I know my height didn't exactly match that of an eighteen year old and my babyish face wasn't helping either. Sure, He'd drop a thousand dollars on a souped-up computer without thinking twice about it, but totally balk at spending a couple extra dollars on an adult movie ticket for his teenage son. I think he liked the idea of feeling like he was getting away with something. He winked at me as we handed over our tickets to a zit-faced, bored usher- who would have probably let me in if I'd insisted I was an eighty-three year old grandpa- and then high-fived me as I officially entered into the inner sanctum of the AMC.

"Nice job, kiddo!" He praised, "Way to stick it to the man."

I didn't know who he considered the "Man" in this scenario. (It couldn't be the usher?) But I did reluctantly admit to myself, not for the first time, that Mom could be onto something with her whole "You dad never grew up" Theory.

We watched three movies in a row. I slept through most of the last one, bored out of my mind, all I wanted to do was to go home and play Fields of Fantasy with Sir Raven . I wondered if he'd logged on this afternoon. If he was playing right this very second... if he missed me and wondered where I was. I hoped he didn't think I was avoiding him after our convo last night...

I sighed, Shoveling a handful from my third bag of popcorn in my mouth.

"Free refills!" Dad had said when he bought the large. "Fill up and we won't have to eat dinner!"

I'd just have to log in the second I got home...straighten things out between us... after all, Sir Raven's friendship was about the only good thing happening in my life right now. The last thing I needed was to screw that up too.

xxx

Dad dropped us off around six. Mom had cooked a three course meal that both Kyu and I were too full to eat, thanks to about fifteen buckets of extra-buttered popcorn, three giant bags of M&M's and at least a gallon of coke. When questioned, Dad swore we had hit the all-you-can-eat salad bar on the way home and Kyu and I were just too stuffed with wholesome lettucey goodness to eat another bite.

I could tell Mom didn't believe him for one second, even when Kyu and I grunted confirmations to his outrageous lie, just so they wouldn't start fighting again. Das made a quick exit out the door and I headed upstairs, despite pleas from Mom that I come watch the latest and greatest episode from some random NBC drama or other that she had become addicted to. Three movies in a row had already put me over my limit for passive, mindless media. I needed something interactive to excite my weary brain.

I needed Fields of Fantasy.

Or- because who was I fooling..really? I needed Sir Raven.

I shut my door, blocking out the real world, and sat down at my computer, ready to immerse myself in the life I was already starting to prefer. The one where parents didn't lie and fight, where friends didn't let me down. Where bullies didn't torture me.. and where I could hang with the guy who was fast becoming my best friend.

If he wasn't mad at me...

Aurelius smiled as he appeared on the screen, as if he were happy to be back online. A blinking message told me I had new mail. I walked him over to the mailbox outside the inn and took a look.

 _Aurelius,_

 _Hope you didn't get annoyed at me asking you all those questions yesterday. I guess it's just that I think you're really cool and I was curious about the real-life you. But I totally understand what your dad says about not giving out personal info on the Web. It's smart really. And there's no way for me to prove that I really am who I say I am._

 _Anyway, I hope we can still play and You're not mad at me 'cause I think your amazing._

 _Also, your magic comes in wayyyy handy with the dragons and stuff, lol just kidding..(well sorta)._

 _Love,_

 _Sir Raven._

I could feel the smile spreading across my face, the annoyances of the day fading away into oblivion. He was so sweet, So so sweet. I reread the note, tingles prickling all the way down to my toes. He liked me. He really, really liked me. He even signed his note with LOVE!

AHHHH!

I checked to see if he was online. No luck, I guess I'd just have to write him back.

 _Dear Sir Raven,_

 _It's all good, I totally still want to hang out and play. Sorry about last night...Actually, I only closed the screen because my dad came by and he'd have gotten really mad if he saw me talking to someone about real-life stuff after he told me not to. He's real anal llike that. Anyway, I still want to play as much as possible,'cause I love this game and you're totally fun to be around (not to mention you're a great tank- little cloth-robed me would totally be smooshed without you! Haha)._

I paused, trying to decide how to end the note. The deciding to be daring, I signed "XOXOXOXO" and then Aurelius.

After all, he signed 'love' first. Then I hit send before I could chicken out and delete them again.

Because even if, for neccessary reasons, the guy who played Sir Raven couldn't be my real-life boyfriend, there was no harm...no foul, for Sir Raven to be hooking up with Aurelius online,... was there?

* * *

 **I just wanted to thank everyone who left a review on the last chapter, it honestly makes me want to keep writting.**

 **with love,**

 **RoboArrow.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
